Inexorable medieval love
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: After releasing the fierce battle against the Sheriff of Nottingham and Isabella, Robin and Gisborne survive the dangerous poison and fatal injuries. After recovering, they cannot continue their partnership and each one takes their own way. Unexpectedly fate soon will do they become rivals for love again when both fall in love with Martin Baggins. Thilbo /Richartin AU
1. rivaled Feelings

**Notes:** If you have not seen the entire series of Robin Hood (BBC), beware of spoilers.

Okay, this is a little fic about one Richartin pairing formed by Gisborne and Martin, included here as an original character in medieval England :3 1194 AD approximately

It is a fic that I wanted to finish writing and then publishing a while ago, but for various reasons it delayed me I'm posting so far, however I will intend to update soon as I possibly can.

I took the idea to write this fic as the development of an alternative continuation derived after a different end in which neither Gisborne, nor Robin, or Allan A. Dale died at the end of the series. I hope you enjoy it and you enjoy this story of passionate medieval love at less a little ;)

Yup, I do this because I love too much Thilbo and Richartin and their love in any parallel world * _ *) / haha I think that maybe everyone already realized of it xD

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _ **—**_ _ **rivaled Feelings**_

…..

After finally the Sheriff of Nottingham and Isabella had died in that explosion inside the castle, Gisborne decided that although now his relationship with Robin Hood was apparently could not continue. He could not remain at his side. He just did not feel attached to their way of wildlife, living as an outlaw in the forest always acting for altruistic reasons. With the Sheriff and his dead sister and the destruction of the imposing castle Gisborne no longer really knew where he belonged. In addition he had fulfilled his mission to find with Robin their half-brother that both had in common, Archer.

After the fierce fight they had in the dungeons of the castle against the Sheriff and Isabella, in which both Guy and Robin were wounded with guns smeared with a lethal poison, they were now recovering from his injuries. Fortunately for both neither was seriously hurt and the poison had not caused their death, Brother Tuck had managed to administer well the antidote that saved their lives, an antidote quickly that he could get through peers of Robin.

It had been several days since that fight and that explosion in the castle that had been reduced to rubble many. The news spread rapidly throughout the kingdom and those in charge of the crown in the name of King Richard I had immediately sent his men and others at the service to try to restore the place.

Gisborne had been rested in the camp of Robin hoping to recover fully, because after all, dangerous poison which had contact had left them some sequels that despite the antidote had not finished dissipate entirely, causing still a slight fever which manifested itself during the night. They had to endure the agony for several days.

During his dreams at night when the fever was causing some delusions, Gisborne had in mind the recurring memory of Marian immaculately dressed while she was calling him from the top of a cliff. In his memory prevailed remorse of having killed her with his own sword months ago blinded by resentment, but also at the same time his hatred and frustration made him to remember what had been the reason to carry him to commit such an act and that did not let him have peace with himself. In his wildest dreams she reappeared again and again. In his dreams he dreamed himself being called by her sweet voice whispering, but with each passing night Gisborne realized that the figure of Marian in his dreams faded increasingly until it becomes just in a unclear silhouette between the trees. And the voice that called him seemed farther and farther from him without giving him a chance to tell her that he still loved her even though she would have preferred always love Robin Hood.

Gisborne awoke at midnight unquiet with cold sweat. The camp was surrounded by the mantle dark cold night, but had left a small fire that was watched by Little John, at that moment he was the guard who was monitoring. In a few hours it would behoove to be guard to Much. Gisborne saw from his makeshift cot how Little John was sitting in front of the fire, but he could not realize that Gisborne had just awakened from his troubled sleep.

Gisborne's breathing began to slow gradually. He took a quick glance at the night scene and barely visible around him and smelled the sweet aroma of forest nature. Everyone else was asleep, and then Gisborne lay back on the bed again. He sighed for a moment while admiring the bright stars that were seen in the infinite night sky and soon went back to sleep, thinking before that it was definitely time to leave the company of Robin and move on.

The next morning, when the weather was still cool and the sun had not completely left behind the mountains, Gisborne was awakened by the voice of Robin who called him to tell him that it was nearly time for breakfast. Robin's voice sounded calmer and friendlier than usual, certainly with the passage of days and the close coexistence of both seemed increasingly being had less harshness in the relationship that both had always had. It almost seemed that they were becoming real friends, it almost seemed that the other guys in the company were accustomed to Gisborne being with them as an ally and rather as a colleague. Think about it bothered him a little to Guy and he felt stupid, a few months ago he would not have imagined that now would be in that situation, being with Robin Hood and his company in the forest called for breakfast at a usual day.

Gisborne stood up and approached others who were already sitting around the fire where Much laconic and Kate had cooked breakfast that day, together.

"Hey how are you this morning today, Gisborne?" Hood asked and looked at him. He also felt that he was not feeling the same resentment to Guy that had always had which was become intolerable since he murdered Marian.

"Well, I think I'm finally fully recovered. What about you?" Gisborne said holding back a yawn. He still was not fully awake. Kate walked past him and made him face in total apathy, as it usually was. She continued to reject his presence.

"Also I think I'm fully recovered and even have closed my wounds" said Robin while Much was giving him a bowl of hot soup.

"It's good to know that" said Gisborne and took a bite the piece of bread given to him with his bowl of soup.

"I think as soon we can return to villages to help poor people, especially now that the castle and power was there were shattered"

"Robin that's great!" said Dale. Kate smiled at Robin with her almost obvious look of love and Much was enormously excited to hear what Robin intended and know that he was totally recovered. However, none of them could feel pleased that Guy was healthy too.

"Of course I'm sorry about your sister, I had not could tell you" said Robin again to sip some of hot soup of his bowl. Gisborne was disturbed a little by remembering the death of his sister and hung his head slightly as if trying to surreptitiously avoid further conversation on the subject.

"You liked my sister, Robin. I guess her death caused you suffering" said Gisborne. To hear him say Kate could not help a slight grimace, still she felt jealous of Isabella though she were already dead.

"It's a pity that greed and lust for power that she had ended up disappointing me. So beautiful but so frivolous woman..." Robin said crestfallen and paused before continuing and then he realized what he had said "Oh, sorry" excused Robin. Gisborne laughed wryly.

"She was my sister, but now it costs me great job to define what she meant to me, but I think you have some reason in your words. The greed blinded her. And I made mistakes with her in the past, although it was only with the eagerness to save her from a life of misery" said Gisborne shrugged. The rest of them did not want to get in the middle of the conversation of the two, at least for now.

"But hey, there are things that you cannot solve, is not it?" Robin scathing said, suddenly remembering again that Gisborne had killed Marian. He tried to contain his anger again.

At the comment of Robin inevitably Gisborne also thought Marian, after all it was something that was chasing him in memory, it was something that he regretted despite his jealous rage because he loved her. But she was now dead and as Robin said, it was anything done that could not be remedied.

An awkward silence was kept in the place broken only occasionally by the clatter of plates and spoons with which they were having breakfast and the singing of the birds in the trees. All were serious during that uncomfortable period.

Gisborne finally finished his breakfast and serious place arose not without first thanking for food.

"It was very good breakfast" said Gisborne sincerely addressing to Much and Kate. Much shyly smiled at the compliment.

"Today we go to the village" said Robin. Others were excited and noted his joy to know that.

"It is wonderful!" said Much excited.

"We have to prepare things" said Dale.

"Yes, we said that everything that was in the castle should be for the people from now and it will" said Robin while readying his bow and arrows on his back.

"Although ... the villagers already gone to loot for themselves to take the gold and other objects found among the ruins of the castle" said Tuck.

"I intuited, but I guess there is no order and were denied access to the deep of the castle, I also wonder if the bodies have already taken of the Sheriff and others" Robin said.

Gisborne was still a bit away from them, thinking seriously that had not intention to follow beside Robin and his company anymore and it was time to take the decision to announce he was leaving.

"So are you coming with us, Gisborne?" Robin finally asked and approached him friendly and touched him one arm. Gisborne turned to see him.

"Hood, I have to thank you for all the attention and care you all have had with me while I was unwell with my recovery and I must say I liked have been ally to you until the end of the despotic power of the castle. I never thought some time I would comfort fight beside you and also it was a great surprise to find that the destination had us a brother in common but ... I think have ended up here my collaboration with you and your company. So now I think it's time to leave you" expressed Gisborne at him sincerely. He had already made his decision and he was not going to back down.

Before answering, Robin sighed and looked at me with formality.

"I guessed it Gisborne, I assumed you were about to tell me that you leave us. I also comforted much have been ally to you. We can never be friends, that's clear but you were very helpful in our company and I have admiration of your sturdy form and your way of being so bold to fight, but no way. If you've decided to leave us it's okay..." Hood said, placing his hands on his hip.

"You're right, we can never be friends ..." muttered Gisborne.

"Much less after you killed Marian..." Robin said in a low tone and sidestepped a little look, holding his fists in resentment to remember it "but we should ignored it and not continue talking about it."

"Do you still want to get back at me for that?" Gisborne asked.

"I don't know, right now I can't answer that, not even myself."

"At least to you always have been easier to find people who love you..." Gisborne muttered looking around the place.

Robin inevitably felt moved by the words of Gisborne then he remembered that Gisborne was just his opposite. He had always been. Robin had always his friends, the respect and admiration of the villagers who he helped, and the attracting of women. But Gisborne instead had to suffer the ravages of a miserable life, full of family shame and terrible decisions that had finished driving him to command the tyrant to the order of the castle, always under the command of the despotic militia of the sheriff of Nottingham, always being as his dog. Gisborne was alone and bitterness that came over him greatly since the time when Marian rejected him at the altar in that modest church on the day they were to marry. After that Gisborne found out that she only loved Robin Hood and his heart was broken.

There was another pause of silence again and Robin sighed as Gisborne bypassed his expression, a little restless and impatient to leave once and stop torturing himself for the fact that he envied Robin for having all though were not something material.

"Good luck Gisborne" Robin said extending his hand to shake Gisborne in sign that peace remained between them, at least for the moment and that despite the great pain and anger that had caused the murder of Marian in his hands, He wanted to leave behind dirty idea of revenge on Gisborne.

Guy shook his hand, hesitant "See you Robin"

"I hope that we will not compete again for the love of someone" Robin said, trying to be joking, doing satire of their rivalry and farewell. Gisborne smiled wryly.

"ha, next time that happens I will be who wins, Robin" he said smiling and gave a fleeting laughter of malice. But the truth was that after all that he had happened in his life now felt hopeless. Love was the last thing Gisborne wanted to think.

…..

His previous home was gone, his sister had been so blinded by resentment towards him and she had commanded on fire his house during the time she brief tenure in the castle. But at that noon Gisborne went to where now it had only ashes, only to remember that now that should take it as a symbol of the beginning of a new life.

He stood in front of the charred wood by the incident, no one had even attempted to collect, for a long time he watched the remains of his old home. He no longer had anything. He was melancholy, but knew that it was better to be firm and find a new place to live. But that now was difficult because in recent weeks the castle guards led by Isabella had caused much damage to all surrounding villages and still not had managed to order all over again. There was still much desolation.

Gisborne leaned squatting to take a piece of charred wood and then sat back to think it was time to lift the debris and rebuild his home. In the afternoon he decided to find a way to get the wood and he need to start with the building of his new house.

Instead Robin Hood and his company had already addressed to inspect the rubble of the castle and asked the villagers be organized to plunder the riches that might be found under the rubble of the castle, authorities from the crown had not yet arrived to repair everything.

…..

Several weeks passed and order had returned to normal in Nottingham. The crown had begun almost immediately after lifting the disaster, the construction of a new castle. At that time they were downplaying the capture of Robin Hood and his company because it was more important to find who would be worthy to replace the Sheriff.

Gisborne had made progress in the construction of his new home and was now determining which were the final details. It was a cool morning when the sun was just coming out when Gisborne decided to go to the main market of the village and suddenly he stopped to observe from afar a golden blond head that protruded from one of the stalls mats.

Without thinking Gisborne went to that person whose beautiful golden hair shining under the morning sun ray seemed that was calling him, drawing him without explanation. When he was closer, Gisborne realized that indeed it was a young, although it was aware from the outset and now just he could not help admiring his beauty and could not refuse that had caught his attention.

Being close to him, Gisborne watched him for a few seconds before daring to speak, the blond boy of short stature was asking something to the shopkeeper of the place.

"Good morning ..." Gisborne greeted with quiet voice whispering to the blond boy, flashing a flirtatious smile. The blond boy, confused turned to see him and smiled back.

"Good morning" he greeted hesitant and timid. At that time Gisborne could see the clarity of his gray eyes. They seemed beautiful in the sunlight. Gisborne smiled.

"I've never seen you around here before" said Guy peaceful and moved a little closer to him. The blond boy could not help feeling a little nervous. Gisborne was significantly taller than him. Easily he wore a head start in stature.

"Oh ... just… I arrive a couple of days ago" said the boy irresolute.

"You come from far away? Some distant kingdom?" Gisborne was using a tone of voice more sensual than the last, unconsciously the presence of the little blond caused him to do it, he wanted to know everything about him.

"Err yeah, that's ... I mean, I come from a distant village, but I decided to move to this site which I believe I will be much more re comfortable" said the blond shakily certainly disturbed because Gisborne was trying to invade his personal space.

"I like to see new beautiful faces like yours come to these parts. What's your name?" Gisborne asked at last, bold in his question.

"Mar ... Martin ... that's my name," said the little blond modestly, trying to take a step back to get away from him. Gisborne smiled at him, he loved the way the blond tried to sneak "and ... what's your name?" Martin asked curious, trying to be friendly, this time he also looked at him with some coquetry. Somehow also he wanted to know the name of Gisborne.

"My name is Guy of Gisborne, at your command" he said seductively.

"Well, I am pleased also to meet people as friendly as you" externalized.

Gisborne at that time are no longer held to raise one hand of Martin and kissed it gently as a knight with a maiden. He did not explain why the blond newcomer was causing him this momentum, especially in the case of a man like him. Martin smiled and blushed laughable while Gisborne kissed his hand and still was looking at him seductively.

"Sorry, I could not resist" Gisborne said softly. Martin laughed again shyly.

"Don't worry ... for me no problem" said the blond, he was certainly a little used to draw the attention of people for his subtle natural beauty, he was even used to draw the attention of men who often tried to woo him.

"Maybe now you think I look like a perverted sodomite for daring to make such a thing" Gisborne really was joking with that excuse because the true was that Martin had captivated him completely in that short time to know him and did not care that term, although Gisborne never before had felt attracted to someone of his same sex, on the contrary had always been a womanizer until Marian became in his impossible love. But Martin had something that appealed to him greatly, something he could not even feel for Marian. Martin had some kind of magic that now caused him undue attraction, something that made him not stop to admiring him though Martin was of the same sex like him.

Although the beauty of Martin was nothing ambiguous or androgynous, because he clearly looked like a boy, but the blond had a subtle and delicate beauty that Gisborne had not seen before anywhere else.

"Err ... not at all ... How could I think that of someone in your elegant demeanor?"

The blond boy said a little hesitant, he again felt a bit intimidated, Gisborne made him intimidate too, he was tall, strong and very attractive. Martin liked all that of him.

Anyway Martin had always been inside those terms they called sodomites. Martin had always been attracted to men.

"But I would not mind becoming one if it were for you" said Gisborne again trying to approach Martin, in his tone of voice of seductive alpha. Martin blushed like a tomato at the statement of Guy and sidestepped the gaze again. He began to worry more because there were people around them but surely seeing the imposing Gisborne there they preferred to keep their distance.

"You really would not mind practicing such indecency defying the laws of God?" asked Martin ironic and laughable, strangely beginning to like doing this series of questions to a man like Gisborne.

"God always has abandoned me" muttered Gisborne to answer his question. Ironically his own words made him remember all his painful past. Martin was self-conscious again noticing his countenance unrest.

"Um, excuse me, I gotta go" expressed Martin taking a couple of steps back, trying to slip away.

"Can I see you someday?" asked Gisborne and reached Martin's hand barely reaching it in a subtle touch. Although brief, this was a wonderful feeling. Martin blushed again but with face high he replied.

"Sure ... yes Sir" after pronouncing that both smiled at each other and were lost in each other's eyes until Martin turned around and made his way through the crowd that was passing in the market. Gisborne not lost sight of the blond head of Martin until he went deeper among the people.

…..

Robin Hood and his companions returned to their usual altruistic acts and to hand back stolen wealth from the rich to the poor. Until then Robin and Gisborne kept the peace. It did not take long to also realize that Gisborne had managed to rebuild his home and every time they passed close of there, Robin paused for a moment to observe the new house and thinking about how much he had now changed his view on Gisborne in all that time he had met him. Now just it seemed to not feel resentment for him although he knew he could never forgive him for murdering Marian. But he not felt affection for him. Now that they did not fight also was strange.

"Robin, what happens?" Kate asked curious cautiously approaching him and then she turned to see the house of Gisborne and invaded her resentment as usual, she still hated him.

"Nothing, I just thought" said Robin and then turned their way.

The guys came forward to camp. Robin had been asked them because he wanted to attend an issue in the village. During the twilight of that afternoon when the sky was just beginning to be stained red he decided to take a paved road. It was a very good climate and the birds began to hide in their nests, pre nightfall. The stars just beginning to peek over the sky made him wistfully remember his beloved dead Marian and sighed. Soon also he thought about the relationship that Isabella and he had a short time and also thought about the strange relationship that he had (or still had) with Kate. But despite that, Robin was unhappy, his heart just could not fill up again and now even had against whom to fight. He felt stupid for thinking that, but certainly Gisborne had been represented his antithesis and now there was cordiality between them. He supposed it was better that way, anyway.

He continued down the narrow paved road to arrive early to their camp, had to do before night fell because although he knew almost like the palm of his hand, the forest could be very dangerous in the dark of night.

Suddenly he passed near a well and in the dim darkness he saw a bright blond hair that stood in the middle of the evening. Robin immediately realized that this was a guy who was trying to get some water from the well. Robin thought it was rather strange that someone as that boy was drawing water from a well, which was considerably away from the village, at that time also served as emergency that well because in the village had more nearby wells and more fills. Robin also noticed from the distance it appeared the young blond was having some difficulties to get water and immediately ran to help him.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked gently, although he was still intrigued by the blond boy. At that moment his eyes met the eyes of the young golden blond. It was the same Martin that Gisborne had met that morning.

"Oh, no, thank you. I can do it myself!" Martin said with some pride, hold quite the bucket half full but the bucket was about to fall out of hand and then Robin reached out and helped him get the bucket completely.

"It's strange that someone so small as you walk drawing water from the well at this time of evening" said Robin still smiling. See the fineness of Martin caused him great affection in any way. He thought immediately that Martin was remarkably gifted an exquisite and subtle beauty. It was something really strange in case of a boy. Martin blushed slightly, which could not go unnoticed for Robin despite the darkness of the night slowly that enveloped them more.

"It is that I lost in the woods and luckily I saw this well here. I was dying of thirst and decided I could take some of this water. Have I done wrong?" Martin inquired with fearful tone for have broken any rules. Robin laughed a little at his hesitation.

"Not at all, the water from this well is for everyone. And I see why it is that someone so small as you are in this inhospitable place at this time. I am sorry to know that you are lost. Anyway, the night is falling and the forest becomes dangerous. However, I can help you get home" Robin said kindly, could not help but smile and was willing to help him fully on whatever was at hand.

"Err ... the truth is I have no home. I'm not from here" said Martin hesitant and shy as he took a little of the water from the bucket using both hands to form a kind of bowl with them.

"Then you are a foreigner ... well you can come with me to the camp if you want. Come on" suggested Robin friendly and gave him a gentle pat on the back, but pulled his hand away immediately and unconsciously gave him a soft touch. Martin felt protected and accessed. Anyway he had not anywhere to go and Robin had arrived miraculously from heaven to assist him.

"Well ... I think I should know your name first" Martin said boldly, Robin felt that Martin had smiled fine flirtation, something unusual in a man. Robin also gave a big smile.

"Oh well, little friend, I am Robin Hood" he said mischievously. Martin blushed slightly again as he realized that Robin was known for everyone. The famous Robin Hood.

"So you're the famous Robin Hood! Who rob the rich and distributed gold to the poor" Martin said as he sat on the edge of the well and gave him a sweet look. Robin moved a little closer to him almost by inertia.

"Haha I don't think I'm so famous" said Robin laughable.

"For since I came to Locksley I have not stopped listening to your name from voice of all the villagers. Besides, I had previously come to hear your name in my own land, south of London" friendly Martin said.

"Oh, so you are from there!" said Robin surprised and pleased to know it "I wonder then how can be called a small and adorable boy as you who come from London" said Robin, gradually approaching to Martin and then he sat on the edge of the well, next to him.

"Martin ...that is my name" he said.

"No last name?" Robin asked curious.

"I'd rather hide my last name by now, I come fleeing a cumbersome situation." replied Martin.

"Okay. I won't inquire about it anymore but if you need help do not hesitate to come to me, little boy"

"Haha, stop calling me _little boy_ "

They reached the camp and then Robin Hood introduced Martin to their mates who kindly welcomed and received him. They also shared a dinner of vegetable stew and a good piece of bread, and a while later all sat in front of the warm fire burning firewood.

They spent a long time talking, talking about their experiences and achievements they had had throughout the day and talked about what Locksley was for them and how they lived helping to the poor. It was a very pleasant conversation that Martin enjoyed a lot.

"Have you always lived in this camp?" Martin asked with interest. Until then Robin was standing next to him but then sat beside him.

"Almost could say yes, little boy" said Robin looking into his eyes coquettishly.

"Haha hey, why you keep calling me little boy?" Martin asked reproachfully and then burst out laughing.

"Because you're small and cute ... Never had seen something like that in a guy of your age" Robin said and stepped closer to him. The others could tell it was having a great closeness between Robin and newcomer, all of them could notice how Robin seemed to have some interest in the fair-haired. But no one thought then that the true interest of Robin to Martin was beyond than a friendship, it was absurd to think otherwise. Even Robin did not know what exactly was causing Martin to him, but he knew it was a very nice attraction.

The others were keeping their distance, and although Kate denied she was beginning to feel jealous of Martin, but refused to herself the idea because Martin was a boy.

"Keep quiet, of course not. I'm not adorable... nor am I so small" said Martin quietly, shy and ignored to avoid noticing his blush. At that time Robin laid one hand on Martin's knee, trying to make it looked like an act of camaraderie but certainly it was more like an immediate contact that Martin felt like a caress. Robin was even closer to Martin and his eyes met again with the orange light of the fire. Martin blushed a little, Robin also caused a nice little attraction, though not too much. But there was something that caught his attention on Robin, after all he was handsome and had a deep sharp look that captivated everyone. At that time there was a pause of silence, but left to meet their eyes. In that closeness Robin wished for a moment to kiss him. It was a strange feeling came over him too much into his stomach like a thousand butterflies fluttering inside. Martin was a boy too adorable and irresistible even for him. But just as he was about to give in to his impulses, Robin stopped and then turned away from him.

Martin was intrigued when Robin chose best stand and sit on the other trunk where they were sitting Dale and Much. Martin thought for a moment that maybe Robin had bothered for refusing to his compliment.

"Well guys, I think it's better to go to sleep now, remember that tomorrow we have to help the villagers to distribute water" said Robin.

"Goodnight Martin" Robin said softly and reached out to stroke his cheek. Martin felt a little uncomfortable about it, used to be delicate but sometimes he disliked than others treat him so subtly. But at the same time he could not deny that he enjoyed it. It was a duality in his feelings.

They slept in makeshift chairs and hammocks, Martin was assigned to a pallet that was the most comfortable, so Robin had ordered. Above them the dark and starry sky was beautifully visible.

Martin fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, and Robin, who was not far from him, could see it from there thanks to the faint red light of the burning campfire, he looked a while at his blond head turned his back. He was watching it with admiration, still wondering why Martin had caused him so much attraction. It was too strange to Robin. He had always liked the girls and now Martin was overshadowing his interest on which had barely begun to feel for Kate weeks ago.

The next day they woke everyone and enjoyed breakfast together. It was time to say goodbye to Martin. Robin and company should return to the task of helping the poor villagers and Martin definitely did not seem like the type of guy to join the fighting.

"We can accompany you to the village and help you to find a place to live" suggested Robin to Martin touching his arm friendliness.

"Really you can do that for me?" he asked. During that time Kate was still watching warily the closeness that Robin was having towards Martin was being ever closer and she knew that every time Robin hesitated to separate to someone it was due he liked that person.

"Of course I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I don't think the forest is something good for someone like you" Robin said this time stroking his shoulder gently.

"Okay, I thank you very much you want help me" Martin said with a smile. Robin smiled lavishly "I really appreciate you help me, Robin" said Martin and Robin smiled more.

They set off towards the village of Locksley and along the way had no setbacks, everything seemed very quiet. The morning was still a little cool in the shade because the midday sun had not yet reached its peak.

"I certainly wonder what's exactly what a small guy as you, dedicates for a living, little Martin?" Robin said a little closer to him as they walked down the dirt road. Robin and Martin went to the front of others. Little John was behind all them.

"Hmmm oh yes!" exclaimed Martin in surprise, Robin had taken a little off guard with that question because he had not stopped before thinking about a trade "I am dedicated to agriculture, all my life I have dedicated to do it, you know, planting beans, harvest vegetables, raise animals, all those things" Martin lied boldly, but some of his nervousness could not go unnoticed. However Robin (and others) tried to believe him. Maybe Martin was telling the truth but he also was too retracted, they thought.

Robin approached him and put an arm over the shoulder of Martin to the blond again felt a little intimidated for it. He tried to avoid it quickly.

After a while finally they saw Locksley village before their eyes.

"There's the village, little Martin" said Robin. All of them quickened their pace and soon reach the place.

"The truth is I don't know how I could get lost in the woods because I didn't remember being too far away from this village" said Martin.

"But fortunately this humble thief came to your rescue" funny Robin said.

They walked up to the entrance of the village where they observed the influx of people performing their daily activities and to notice the presence of Robin and his company all greeted them cheerfully. Robin hurried and approached them to announce what he intended to do to get more riches from the destroyed castle because still had no authority there since the death of the sheriff and Isabella.

Before leaving the ruined castle, Robin decided to help to Martin get a good fixed place where he could to install in the village. He had very good relations with all the people for what he thought would not be too difficult to find a good spot.

"Kate, please tell everyone else I'll catch up you soon, I won't be long, okay?" Robin told to his friend, but she could not hide her jealous grimace on his face and also thereupon folded her arms in protest.

"Don't you think you're relying too much on this guy called Martin?" Kate snapped still idle.

"Kate, he's not a stranger guy and seems he has not a lot of initiative to defend himself alone. I just want to help him"

"But you've been very close to him, is too remarkable the interest he is awakening in you"

"Well, that's not something I want to discuss and less with you" Robin replied coldly. The dominant character of Kate at times exasperated him and now he had no desire to tolerate the fact that she was jealous of Martin.

Kate frowned but Robin downplayed it and turned around to head back toward Martin, who was waiting at the entrance of the small market.

After some negotiations Robin got the owner of an inn will provide a good refuge to Martin in a small but comfortable room. Martin thanked Robin and invited him to his new room for a while.

"I think this will need some of furniture" Robin quipped. Again he tried to approach Martin but the blond was elusive and slipped away from him when he tried to corner him in a corner of the room, on the side of the window that let entrance the midday sun ray.

"Err ... I really appreciate all your help, Robin ... but I think you've already done too much for me and we just have one day of meet" said Martin shy trying to slip.

"And I hope we can keep seeing because we're friends now ..." Daredevil Robin returned to try to corner him against the wall. At that moment he felt he had a better chance than ever to be close to him, without anyone around, both were alone in this small intimate room. It was a strange feeling, something that he had not even imagined was one day but now he was greatly pleasurable, the feeling of being magically attracted to someone again.

There was an awkward silence again and Robin took the opportunity to look at him with determination and without further dared to bring his face close to his. Martin was dumbfounded but it was something he saw coming and flinch during that time, half expecting what he imagined Robin dare do. In a moment Robin's lips began to gently rub his, very gently but almost about to kiss, but suddenly when the kiss was just about to be completed Martin did not allow it and gave him a hard slap and with both hands pushed him, turned away from him.

Robin was stunned by his response. For hours he had been feeling driven by kissing the lips of Martin, even if he also was a boy like him, and had resisted until he had decided to dare to steal a kiss, but something he never imagined was that he would be rejected by him. He had been too proud of him, but he never before had been rejected and never thought anyone could do. Robin had so much confidence in his own charms, charm which Martin was running away.

 _"Maybe is too insecure of himself"_ Robin thought to himself while Martin was sidestepping the eyes to prevent Robin noticing the uncomfortable flushing. Martin was embarrassed.

Martin turned his back as he quickly tried to find the words to leave the cumbersome situation with any excuse.

 _"Maybe I should go more slowly, surely he's scared for my boldness"_ Robin kept thinking and then came back to Martin who kept his back to him noticeably nervous and Robin placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Martin ...I" Robin mumbled.

"Better see you another day, okay?" Martin murmured in response and seeing only by the corner of his eye. Robin was still laying his hand on his shoulder but Martin pulled away from it and then headed for the door to open and dismiss Robin forcibly.

"Martin ... I don't want you to think I'm a pervert, a heretic or something ... really I don't know what are you causing me but it's not something that I don't want to feel. I liked being with you despite the little time we met" Robin confessed quite frankly, trying to persuade him.

"And are not you afraid that society censures you?... I mean, we're two men Robin, something between us would be sodomy, it would be sin, dirty, heresy, something indecent ... I mean, I don't want you have to take risks to both by a mere passing fancy like this" muttered Martin still avoiding the gaze. At that moment he felt as Robin took his two hands.

"The truth is I've done too many things that now I should have been hanged and I've known rid, so I don't, never mind such a thing, I don't believe in the despotic laws that have created men and the prophets" said Robin and finally lifted Martin's face and their eyes met again deeply. Silence returned to invade the small, simple room and Robin took Martin's face in his hands and kissed him slowly, but he felt Martin shuddered hesitant in his arms.

When the subtle kiss stopped Robin looked at him sweetly, but in the eyes of Martin only uneasiness was denoted, but did not mind that to Robin, had managed to kiss a sweet person who had come into his life for less than a day and it felt wonderful.

"Please go now" Martin suddenly ordered this time using more impressive side and he turned again to give back and try to ignore him. Robin also liked that side of Martin so suspicious.

"See you soon, little Martin" Robin said quietly touching his shoulder and smiling mischievously, which Martin could not see, he stood with his back and crossed his arms.

"Go, get out" said Martin curtly and turned away from him to continue "please get out oh you'll not see me anymore" Martin dropped sharply, an ethereal threat on his part.

Robin smiled mischievously. He thought Martin would be a little difficult to court after all and that he found it suddenly more interesting. Without another word he left there and as soon as he was out of the room Martin closed the door of a whip.

…..

It fell again the sunset and people swarming the streets began to take shelter in their homes.

"Damn it, I have again to get water and food in this damn place" said Martin sitting on the edge of his makeshift cot. Inside his room it was the only thing there and also had a wooden box that served as bureau. Martin was quite moody since Robin had dared to kiss him at noon. He felt used and frustrated because although his taste was always inclined towards men he felt that Robin was not exactly what he was looking for and less on the new life he was trying to live in this village of Locksley, far from their homeland which certainly was south of England and of which he was running away. Besides Robin could be the greatest hero of the poor, the inspiration of many children and adults, but did not inspire enough confidence because he supposed that Robin could abuse that idolatry and play with his feelings. In any way he could have any relationship with him because probably it would be reduced to a simple and frivolous whim affair. How could Robin to love a simple small sickly boy like him?

It had been several hours since that awkward incident and Martin could not take his mind and his feelings that kiss that Robin had stolen from him. He was annoyed, while he had lost a bit the track of time and now it was almost nightfall had finally remembered he had to feed, he had not done it since breakfast, and he knew that he needed do it.

It was true that he did not know much of the place and did not know what dangers could find out there but he ventured out to find something dinner. He put a hood over and covered his golden blond head with the cap to get out looking for something, trying not to attract too much attention.

He walked a few blocks to find a busy nightlife site where bustle of people who were having listened to sounded, approached and although he hesitated entered the place. On entering he found a very crowded place full of big, burly men certainly were drunk alcohol to the point of being unconscious which caused them laugh and sing collectively. It was a tavern. There were women, mostly attractive, and lots of music. At one point suddenly there was a fight between two men of the place which caused a chain reaction that generated more fights broke out among the people present. Martin thought it best after all leave this place, he never liked to think of the idea of being inside a tavern but just as he tried to slip away from the hustle quite a strong and tall man approached him to annoy.

"Hello little boy" said suddenly the rough burly man and with complete boldness led to Martin with his big hands against the wall abruptly.

Martin paled, did not know how to act or what to do with the sudden and unexpected act of that dared man, the man was clearly too bigger and stronger than him. He knew immediately that his intentions could not be good, not in that way he had rudely cornered him against the wall and worse on one site of which several men were already fighting to death.

"Please don't ..." managed to mutter Martin, his fear increased when he suddenly felt how that rough man lifted him and sat him on the bar.

"You're very cute, boy" said the man with lascivious voice and immediately he began to grope the whole body of the blond obscenely. Martin was terribly shocked, violated and without exit. And no one seemed to want to help him. He thought that the worst was coming, he knew that was what the man of almost 6'8" tall and almost twice his weight in muscle would do to him. Martin struggled terrified, despite his great disadvantage he was not willing to be overcome until the end to defend his body and his integrity. He knew that man would rape him and perhaps could even he have the savagery to do there.

Although Martin did not want it to, he yelled. But no one was coming to help him, however all the people seemed attentive to the fights the other men were having a few feet away from where they were.

"Help! Help me!" shouted Martin gasped, feeling how the big man began to pull down his pants. Martin felt as if had passed an eternity and no one would help him, seemed like nobody would dare to challenge that big man.

"Leave him alone, you damned asshole!" shouted suddenly an angry scathingly male voice after hit the rapist against the face. The man staggered and nearly fell to the floor but soon got up and turned angrily toward him who had dared to hit him. Martin also sat awkwardly and realized who had dared to challenge his aggressor was the same attractive man that he had met the day before, Guy of Gisborne, he could never forget that name. Martin was completely relieved and glad to see him again, but he was happier that it was he who had saved him from the enormous rough man.

"you damn imbecile, fight like true men!" challenged Gisborne making a sign of provocation to him come closer to him to fight with bare-knuckle, no matter if the big man was bigger and more muscular than him. Furious at being interrupted and beaten the angry man lunged to Gisborne and tried to hit him in the face but Gisborne was skillful and slipped from his fists and then gave him several blows to the stomach which launched with full frenzy to the point of leaving no air immediately. Martin got down of the bar immediately and re-buttoning his pants, stunned by what he was seeing, Gisborne was fighting to defend him of the giant.

"Miserable bastard, how dare you put your filthy hands on someone smaller than you?!" Gisborne snapped angry and with total outburst he launched at the man and hit him hard on the chin and nose repeatedly until the big man had a terrible bloody appearance due to his strong heavy blows. The rest of the people present were now spotting the show. They were now ignoring the other fights.

The burly man who had assaulted Martin now was lay on the floor suffering from the violence that Gisborne had lashed him, he was totally defeated. Gisborne was placed above him in order to keep hitting him but then Martin stopped him with his imploring voice, had been enough.

"Please Gisborne, stop now!" asked Martin and stopped him with a hand. Gisborne, who had the forehead beaded with sweat and his brow prominently furrowed, stopped at his request, but he hesitated a bit at first. Finally he stood up and then Martin was on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saved me" Martin muttered shakily and Gisborne sighed and stroked his hair and then embraced him by the waist.

"It's little I could do for you, avoid that abominable dirty injustice" Gisborne sputtered breathing a little hectic.

Martin looked up and met the bluish gaze of Gisborne, meeting again such gaze so deep and melancholy, such serene and challenging gaze that conveyed to him safely. Gisborne smiled sweetly at him and stroked his chin with subtlety lost in Martin's gray eyes.

Both came together from there to the freshness of the night. Inside the tavern the people living turned to night, after he beat the badly injured man.

…..

 **Final Note:** Okay, first of all I want to apologize if I made mistakes. English is not my first language so I can make mistakes. Very sorry about that ^^

Anyway I hope you liked this little chapter that has been the introduction to this story which pretends to be so sensual, passionate and a little bit difficult sometimes :v

You'll see in future chapters how will be the development of the cute and sexy love between Gisborne and Martin uwu

Aww so perfect!

I hope you keep reading :3


	2. Unexpected shelter

_**Chapter 2— Unexpected shelter**_

Night in the village of Locksley just had fallen and bells announced the curfew. The sky was completely dark and the villagers who were drinking in the tavern were gone home soon.

Martin was shivering and still also afraid. He was terribly shocked by the fatal incident that had happened a while ago. Gisborne to notice that offered immediately cover him with his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I think it's time I go home. Again I thank you very much for saving me from that asshole, that man took me by surprise. I really would want give him a beating as well" muttered Martin a bit overlooked and shaky, but despite his tremulous voice, Gisborne could not help being admired for his strong speech. Martin seemed to be sincere when he said that would have been willing to hit the man if he would have had the chance but noticed that despite his impetuous temper Martin was extremely vulnerable. Fortunately he had come to save him from a fact so unfortunate.

There was a brief silence, Gisborne moved closer to him in order to raise with his hand gently the blonde's face who still was disturbed and when he did, Gisborne smiled politely to calm him. Martin blushed.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, whenever you need I will be there to defend you and help you in whatever" muttered the dark-haired smoothly.

Hearing his voice so masculine and seductive whispering like that so close to his face, Martin could not help blushing even more. He wished greatly that Gisborne would not notice that, Martin did not want to be even more ashamed of it than he already was.

"Well, thank you very much again. You are very kind and... sweet ..." he mumbled and impulsively laid one hand gently on the arm of Gisborne. Almost had the desire to squeeze it a little, but he resisted because there was not yet sufficient trust between them for do it. Doing so would have been very daring of him.

"But surely you're still hungry ... and you look so scared" said Gisborne still stared at his face with special attention. Martin realized that Gisborne was right, he was very hungry and weakened, but did not want to cause more troubles.

"Oh... but surely there are no a place to eat, they have already taken the curfew" told Martin uncertain "and the worst is I don't know how to get back to the inn, I don't even know which way I should go..." he added.

"I see, but you can come to my house. I have food to offer you there, though it is not much" Gisborne said seductively. Though he tried to avoid he could not help it. Martin caused that effect on him.

"Oh do you really could do that for me? I don't know how I could pay all your attention and all you're doing for me" said Martin effusively. Gisborne gave him another warm smile.

"Don't worry, no need to pay me, I do it gladly" said Gisborne peaceful. In a moment he was tempted to caress the cheek of the blonde but resisted it. But he could not help to admire his face and could not explain why he felt so attracted so much by the blond. Everything was so strange but very appealing at the same time.

"You are very kind. I really thank you!" Martin said happy but then continued hesitantly "but I cannot accept... I don't want to cause more discomfort to you."

"That's no problems to me, I don't want something bad happens to you on the road to the inn which as you said don't even know which way is. In my house you will be safe tonight" direct Gisborne said.

Martin felt embarrassed, never imagined spending the night with a man like Gisborne but the idea greatly excited him.

"O-okay ...you're right" hissed the blond shy and almost inaudibly.

"Well in that case we must hurry, the curfew has already started and the streets become dangerous" Gisborne noted at the time that the watchmen on duty were beginning to light their torches to begin monitoring the streets. Furthermore every time they passed near them, they watched at them with discontent.

"You're right" said the blond. He had already calmed a bit but his hands were still hesitantly and nervous.

"Come on, my house is not too far" said Gisborne and then placed his right hand on the shoulder of Martin generously for indicate him which was the direction they should take. Martin felt his touch as an act of protection, something that was not used but he discovered then that coming from Gisborne was being too nice. Martin was guided for him. Both walked on a narrow path that could follow thanks to Gisborne carried a small torch in hand. The rest of the place was completely in shadow and some owls hooted not far above the trees in the forest. Leaves cracking noises under their steps were all that could break the silence around them.

Actually it was not a very long road they had to go and soon came the new home of Gisborne which he had finished to build it just a couple of weeks ago.

"This is" Gisborne announced and kindly told to Martin the threshold of the country house. It was a modest house built with cheap wood but made of a sturdy structure. That only had a few walls built of adobe and the house had two floors and a small attic. Gisborne had insisted on building a more welcoming than he had previously, although if it was a cabin less expensive.

"Thank you, Guy" mused a little shy the blond and went inside the house when Gisborne kindly opened the door. The hinges of the door creaked when pushed it. Being inside Gisborne immediately lit a couple of candles placed on a pair of candlesticks to partially illuminate the little room that was connected to the living room through a corridor. Martin took off Gisborne's jacket and then his hood and then Gisborne politely invited him to take a seat in one of the benches. Gisborne had not much furniture but he had enough he needed.

"Your house is very cozy and feels warm" a little more courageous Martin said. Gisborne smiled sideways quietly and laughable. He felt very glad due those words from Martin. It was the first time someone made a compliment to his new home.

"I'm glad you like it" said Gisborne whispering and approached Martin more with candle in hand and placed it on the table beside him.

"Do you live alone?" asked Martin at last, although he guessed it he questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, I live alone and the house is really new, in fact. Just because the previous house caught fire" said the dark-haired. Martin could sense in him a melancholy so he inferred that it was probably best not to look too closely at the issue, at least for now. He felt sorry to know that.

"oh I'm sorry... but this new house is very good! And even if due all this darkness I can't see it well, much less the facade but I notice it's very nice. I look forward to see the entire house tomorrow with the light of day!" Martin said trying to entertain.

"ha, thank you very much for the compliment. You're the first to show some interest in this house" said Gisborne shy "but well I don't want to be impolite, I invited you to dinner and sure you're very hungry. I go to the kitchen for something, I'll try not to take much" Gisborne turned to him smiling again and then went to the kitchen to get something from his pantry.

"thank you very much... Guy" said Martin, Gisborne could hear from the kitchen which was not far distant. Hear him call him by his name made him very happy. Nobody called him by his first name usually.

Gisborne was quick to serve him a generous dinner. From his pantry pulled a loaf of dark bread made from a mixture of wheat and rye, goat's milk cheese and a little of potage served in a bowl, Gisborne rarely cooked for himself and that afternoon luckily he had done. While serving the soup in the bowl he was comforted to know he would share it with such a nice person.

Gisborne took the dinner to table where Martin was waiting anxious, but not only due his hunger but because he felt he wanted to take every second beside of Gisborne. Martin thought Gisborne was as a gentleman and even more than that he saw Gisborne like a prince, gallant and finely mannered.

Gisborne left the dinner on the table and also brought a jug of water and poured a little in an earthen vessel for Martin. And then he enjoyed seeing the smiling expression of Martin's face partially illuminated by candlelight fire.

"This looks delicious!, thank you very much again, I have no way to repay you" effusive Martin said. Gisborne noticed Martin's golden hair a bit disheveled, it had been completely disheveled during the daring attack of that disgusting man into the tavern. Think about it annoyed him, but Martin was serene now and his smile captivated him and eclipsed all those feelings of hate that he still felt due the lascivious act of that big man against Martin.

"Thank you very much, I hope you like my stew. I've added some spice to vegetables" modest Gisborne said. Martin tasted the first bite with spoon and his face denoted the delight he felt in his mouth. Actually it was a very good potage.

"I'm amazed! You are a very good cook" said the effusive blond. Gisborne smiled shyly back, he felt ashamed.

"The truth is I don't usually cook even for me..." Gisborne said.

"Really? Well, I'm glad I had the honor to taste your dish in this spectacular day in this unexpected reunion" said the blond and continued eating the soup.

"Your hair is all disheveled" said Gisborne laughable and Martin got a little embarrassed, he had not noticed that, there was not a mirror where to look anyway. There was a brief pause and then they both laughed at that.

Martin eagerly ate the dinner. He really was very hungry because he had not eaten anything since early morning in the light breakfast. Furthermore, the stew had been cooked by the gentle Gisborne and he had found it was too much delicious and he was now pleasantly satisfied. After finishing dinner they chatted a bit until the rain soon began to fall outside. The drops out and the breeze began to repeatedly hit the racks wooden window

"Now is raining hard..." muttered Martin shakily.

"But you're safe now" said Gisborne whispering.

"All thanks to you..." Martin smiled "really, if it were not for you right now I would be kidnapped by that man... he wanted to abuse me and I could not do anything to defend myself" muttered downcast and worried, fearful "he wanted to...sodomize me..." said Martin a bit nervous and hesitant. At that moment Gisborne patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh don't you think about that bastard anymore please. And I also want you to know that whenever you need, I'll be there to help you..." Gisborne also stroked his back.

"I'm excited to know that I can count on you. I also want to offer my whole friendship from now" Martin said softly.

The storm got worse and then it was time to sleep. Gisborne led him to his bedroom, which was upstairs on the second floor. Martin climbed the stairs behind him cautiously; wood of the stairs creaked underfoot. Gisborne lit the way with the candlestick but the candle light was dim and adding to that the fact that Gisborne was considerably taller than Martin almost covered the light with his body so Martin couldn't go either way and on a time he dared to lean on the back of the dark-haired for guidance. Gisborne felt the gentle touch of the hands of Martin perched on his back and knew it was a nice feeling. Gisborne never had had so much solid body contact with other people since he could remember and now he was having continuously contact with Martin even if they just had met the last day. He had finally discovered at his 35 years old how good that felt.

When they finished up the stairs Martin's hands on his back seemed to hold on a little more. Gisborne could not help it but get a little nervous.

"This is the bedroom Martin" Gisborne said with softened voice and touched the back of Martin to make him enter. The bedroom had a wooden bed made with the total medieval style. On the modest bed it was placed a typical straw mattress covered with sheets of wool and linen. Around the bed, on top of the canopy, they were placed a couple of thin curtains. In the room, besides the bed, there was only a small table and a pair of closed boxes.

"You'll sleep here" pronounced Gisborne affectionate and smiled "is not a bed of noble, is a typical modest camp bed, but I offer you tonight to sleep well. I hope you find it comfortable" he said.

Martin was happy and extremely grateful for the kindness of Gisborne and went to bed for a better look.

"Oh, never mind! It is a very good bed! In fact I have not slept on one since a long ago" said the blond actually remembering that all this time since his departure from his kingdom he had been sleeping on the floor often and even sometimes without shelter and under the weathering. The bed that Gisborne offered him seemed truly wonderful. And when he was closer could feel the fragrant aroma of the herbs that probably had between the improvised mattress. The people of the middle Ages used to put lavender, tansy and blue violets among their beds because due to its strong aroma they avoided insects.

"And where will you sleep, Guy?" Martin asked curiously, waiting that Gisborne would respond that had another great bed like that in an adjacent room.

"I'll sleep downstairs in the living room" said Gisborne a little serious.

"What? Do not you have another bed? You'll sleep on the floor?" said the puzzled blond.

"Yes, I sleep on the floor. Just I'm gonna take a wool blanket and then I go. Goodnight, Martin" Gisborne took a blanket and then said goodbye and when he was about to close the door of the room Martin managed to stop him by the arm.

"Wait! I can't let you do that! I can't let you sleep on the hard, cold ground while I enjoy your warm bed!" he snapped, still stopped his arm.

"Don't worry Martin, you are my guest and I have to take the best cordial to you, that includes offer you my bed tonight" Gisborne spoke politely and without arrogance. But Martin was a little ashamed of taking up his bed and decided to insist.

"No, no way! I can sleep on the floor!" exclaimed the blond with staring eyes and decisive. The candle in the hand of Gisborne was consuming more.

"Now I'm the one who should protest against such a proposal. I couldn't let my guest sleep on the floor. It would be totally selfish and unkind of me" said the dark-haired decided.

"Well, then why do not we both sleep in the same bed?" Martin dared to propose at last. That boldness on his part made him blush a little, but did not know if Gisborne would notice it under the thin light from the candle. Gisborne laughed fun, he liked the reckless way of being of the little blond and certainly he never imagined that someone like him was proposing to share the same bed.

"haha, I'm glad how you think" Gisborne said, still smiling fun "but it doesn't seem too right. You seem to be a sensible man, well-mannered and as you can notice, I'm a bad dude, rough" he said.

"And that's what's stopping you?" said defiantly Martin and squeezed more tightly the arm of Gisborne which was still hold on "hey, there's nothing wrong with two guys sleep together, I think it would be bad if we were man and woman but in this case ... well the fact is that I don't want you sleep on the fucking floor!" Martin spoke firmly. His great power of persuasion managed that Gisborne accepted the proposal, but the idea was too good for him as well.

"I agree haha, you're right. We then go to sleep quickly because the candle is nearing to finish and besides is probably that right now already is very late" he suggested.

Martin smiled and squeezed a little more the Gisborne's arm with camaraderie.

"Well, come on" said the blond satisfied.

Gisborne closed the bedroom door and as he did, Martin took off some of his clothes to be wearing only with a thin linen shirt which he had beneath. He hung his clothes on some nails that were on the wall, then sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. Gisborne to watch him noticed that his boots were not very cheap, did not seem to be the kind of boots of a peasant or a merchant of slightly higher status, certainly they seemed to be a more expensive leather boots and rare, even the shape denoted that they had been made in a more prestigious than any workshop that he had known. But Martin came from the lands of London and Gisborne surely thought there those things were much higher quality than in Locksley and Nottingham. After taking off his boots, Gisborne realized that Martin was wearing full pants that completely covered the feet and was of a vivid color, and that was certainly shows that his status was high. Gisborne was very intrigued. So Martin belonged to the nobility?

"I didn't know that in London the villagers dress in full pants and of carmine color like that" said Gisborne provocative; he also began to undress to sleep. After take-off his shoes Gisborne began to take off his black leather jacket.

"ah, I didn't know that at the heart of England a villager is well dressed and wears with all that leather and so black. I thought it could only do the noble" exclaimed Martin astute and provocative because in addition to it also he had found it was very strange and unusual Gisborne's clothes.

"Well, I'm not a noble, but I had certain privileges...to be at the order of the castle. Now I'm not anymore because now Nottingham not even have a sheriff or order in command, but I like to dress well and I don't want to stop do it" said Gisborne in his deep male voice softened.

It remained silent for a brief lapse in the room. Martin finished undressing to get comfortable to sleep and Gisborne finished removing his clothes off until he was dressed only in underwear. He reached into the trunk linen pants slightly slack to sleep. Seeing him almost naked, Martin saw for first time the great and burly figure of Gisborne. The blond thought it was much better than he had imagined under all that black leather clothing he wore. Gisborne male body was totally sexy and muscular and could not help but admired it entirely. Martin could almost feel his pulse increase due to the excitation. His excitement grew even more when Gisborne finally went to bed with him to get between the sheets. Martin was already lying on the bed then. The sweet smell of lavender rose pleasantly to Martin's face when he sank his blond head against the pillow which was also covered with linen. And then he felt the heat of Gisborne's body against his, snuggle in the bed. Gisborne blew out the candle that was placed on the table beside the bed just when the wick was about to end up consumed over the chandelier.

"Goodnight Martin, sleep well" muttered Gisborne lying beside him. Martin smiled to himself an exaggerated expression of emotion hidden by the relentless darkness. He feared for a moment that Gisborne could notice his excitement. Martin could hear the breathing of Gisborne near him.

"Goodnight Guy, thank you so much... for everything" said the blond in a friendly whisper and soon fell asleep.

Gisborne also felt excited, because although he had shared a bed with many other people, all those times had been with women and for carnal purposes, this time it was different. He could not help but enjoyed it. The company Martin made him feel too much well, it dwindled his loneliness, his empty, his sadness. Finally it was a good night to sleep in good company.

When the sun was about to go out the weather still was a little cold. The rainfall overnight had caused the wind chill feel even worse. Martin woke up when the sky was just beginning to be clear and could hear out the birdsong. He did not know if outside was still raining but assumed that surely no. Against his back he could feel again the warm body of Gisborne against his and recalled the circumstances that had led him to sleep in the same bed with him.

Martin missed a few minutes before get up. The straw mattress was quite comfortable, certainly Gisborne had filled it very well but Martin thought it best to leave the house soon and not to continue to cause discomfort to someone who had been so kind and considerate to him as had been Gisborne.

When Martin was sitting on the edge of the bed in a position to begin to put on his clothes, Gisborne still somnolent woke and then realized what the blond was doing.

"Oh good morning little foreigner, my friend" Gisborne spoke hoarsely and then rubbed his eyes to finish wake up. Martin glanced at him sideways and smiled.

"Good morning Guy, how did you sleep?" asked Martin. When Gisborne sat the linen sheet slid down his legs exposing his naked torso. Martin stared at his abs for a moment because he couldn't avoid it and then remembered that he had slept with this man very attractive and half naked and not only under the same roof but with him in the same bed. Martin could not help to be ashamed internally and blushed like a tomato, He liked Gisborne too much.

 _"Oh God, his abdominals!, his pecs, those arms!... And his intimidating stare"_ Martin thought to himself with great emotion, but tried to hide it at all times _"this man is so handsome and manly"_.

Gisborne yawned and stretched a little the muscles of his arms.

"I slept well, it was a good sleep" said Gisborne at last. He thought that maybe sleeping with the blond had been what had given such good results.

"It would not have slept so well if you had slept on the floor" sassy the blond said although bypassed, the voice of Gisborne finished melt all his emotions. Martin could not help but felt a pleasant tingling in his stomach and knew he would blush at any time. He felt he could not see Gisborne at the face at that moment.

"Well...you're right. I thank you very much for convincing me" Gisborne chuckled and immediately put one of his hands on one of the arms of Martin almost by inertia. From this angle he could better appreciate the blond hair of his head and noted that despite the low morning light his golden hair shining beautifully. That blond hair fascinated him. Throughout his life he had seen countless people with blond hair but in none the blond hair looked as gloriously beautiful as looked in the small foreigner.

Martin could not help but smirked a little at such a subtle touch.

"I couldn't let my _hero_ slept on the hard ground, especially when you have this very nice bed. Really had a really good night here, resting well in it" Martin said softly. Gisborne thought the tone that Martin was using at the time was quite sweet and tender. Furthermore he had called him _hero_. Gisborne smirked.

"And I never would have thought that you would propose that both sleep in the same bed" said Gisborne and more intent stroked the arm of Martin.

"ha well ... the truth is that it was very good too because so I couldn't feel cold, although I must admit that I'm not used to sleeping with anyone ..." mumbled hesitantly, but it was true. Gisborne sat up and gave a brief sigh.

"Oh, me too, never did it. But do it with you was not something that displeased me at all" he said.

"Well, the truth is I can't believe someone like you can live alone, you're so kind and strong. Anyone would think you're married and have a family" told Martin and he finished to put on his boots.

"It's not something that I really did not want, but life and certain circumstances have kept me alone, but as said I've gotten used to it anyway" admitted Gisborne as he rose from the bed. He stood up and unintentionally turned his back to Martin. The blond turned to him and looked at the bare back of Gisborne with detail. The same back in which had held the previous night now he could see well with daylight that gradually lit the room. Martin realized how much strong and sensual was the manly back of Gisborne. Martin wanted to touch, caress it but also realized it had some scars that seemed to be a little recent.

"I imagine then that the life of a man commanding by the Sheriff is not easy. Sure you had to fight a lot" said the blond gently, still enthralled with the back of the dark-haired. While Gisborne opened a little the wooden grates of the window to allow more light entered the room. When he opened the window, the fresh breeze from outside struck his face. Birds chirped again.

But before there was response from Gisborne, he paused to observe the landscape and the village around.

"Is a lonely, empty life, that's all ... the rest I really don't care anyway" said Gisborne a bit serious, then he went to one of the trunks to take a black shirt and wear it.

"Does that mean you don't care to live alone? Sharing your life with someone? Raising a family?" asked curious the blond. He had finished dressing, he was standing now. Martin then took a step towards Gisborne, who was again facing away from him in the window.

"Once… I wanted to, get married and have a family with a certain person whom I always considered special ...but ...well nothing happened, that person never corresponded me. But no matter, it is now part of the past" Gisborne turned and in his face seemed clearly melancholic and Martin could not help feeling sorry for him. He felt well the sadness in the words of Gisborne.

"Oh sorry ... I didn't want to be unwelcome" the blond apologized "but hey Guy, I still don't know much about you but you seem to be a great man, sensitive and kind. I'm sure that one day you will find someone who can to value each one of your qualities and I know that feeling will be mutual, sure" Martin said sincerely and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"It's the first time someone tells me that ..." muttered Gisborne. He finished buttoning his shirt. Gisborne's voice never ceased to sound too seductive and Martin could not help blushing a little at it again.

"Really?" blond responded with nervous hesitation, the look of Gisborne was fixed on him again while he smiled.

"Martin ... really, you're the first person who believes that about me. No one has ever taken me consideration, indeed the whole world think I'm a fucking bastard or something. So I thank you very much you have me on that concept, but as you yourself have said, we still don't know much and maybe soon you realize the true type of man that I am. the people of Locksley is afraid of me and have repudiation" Gisborne expressed very seriously and some severity for which Martin felt a little intimidated, but despite that he could not believe any of that, despite what was said by the same Gisborne, Martin continued noticing that Gisborne was a sensitive man, in fact he thought that Gisborne was the most gentle and sensitive man he had never met.

"Oh, c'mon! I don't believe you. Also is not well that you yourself believe that. Maybe the rest of the people are very foolish to not realize that you are a very good man. I see it in you" said the blond trying to encourage him. Gisborne laughed, Martin was very jovial, decisive and stubborn, something that perhaps he needed. He wanted to continue knowing and sharing moments like that with the blond.

"haha, I like you, young foreigner" Gisborne laughed modestly.

"me too, so it will be interesting to befriend you, if you allow me of course" Martin said modestly.

"Of course I'll do" Gisborne felt really excited about this new relationship with the blond and thought that in fact had never had someone who really considered a friend.

They got out of the bedroom to the dining room. Martin followed in order to leave th4e house soon but Gisborne had convinced him that also stay for breakfast.

"I can offer you some oats and rye bread. I have quite a bit and I would gladly share it with you" suggested gently Gisborne.

"Oh, thank you very much, but I can't let you prepare everything yourself. Let me help you" said Martin daring and Gisborne agreed. They went to the kitchen and Gisborne lit the fire on the stone stove which was in the center of his kitchen and put a pot with oats on the tripod.

"I see you're skilled with the kitchen" pronounced Martin trying to emphasize the compliment.

"haha seriously you think? Well I must say that usually do not cook, as I told you I live alone and I have had some comfort. But as a child I had to take care of my little sister and myself when we were orphans so I had to learn to do all kinds of housework and stuff like that. We must learn to survive alone" said Gisborne while moving the contents of the small pot with a ladle made of wood.

"Well... that's great. But then you have a sister? Where is she now?" asked the blond curious to know.

"Dead" Gisborne's voice sounded muffled. Gisborne preferred to concentrate on the preparation of oats.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know, I think I've been impertinent" Martin apologized. He realized then that Gisborne was a man full of secrets and that aroused the greatest curiosity and desire to know more about him. He also thought that the difficult life of Gisborne was the cause of his present loneliness.

"Don't worry, in fact she became a shrew" Gisborne said harshly.

Gisborne told the whole story to Martin of his difficult childhood to the last meeting he had with his sister in the castle when she was blinded by the power of the castle and had even locked him in the dungeons.

Gisborne served the recently cooked oats in a wooden bowl and they sat at the table.

"I regret that the porridge is not very thick, but at least rye bread is good. I bought it yesterday and it's good harvest, is not something shoddy" said Gisborne with softened voice.

Martin could not complain about anything, in fact he liked that breakfast too much, more than that one he had tasted in Robin Hood's camp the previous morning. The breakfast that Robin Hood and his fellows had offered him was very good but this morning this one was especially sweet and besides Gisborne had specially prepared for him.

"Oh there is no problem, actually it's the best breakfast I've had in weeks! You really are a person who surprises me a lot" Martin said with complete sincerity and joy.

Gisborne was a little self-conscious because the compliment of Martin, the blond always managed to captivate him somehow and made him many compliments, many more than he had in his life. Martin always seemed to be a very sweet and innocent dude, in any way all the time.

Both ate the breakfast and Gisborne continued to speak about his past. Almost he never talked about it but with Martin he felt strangely confident and so he could expose all his concerns included the fact that he had forced his sister to marry a wealthy noble lord so that she would have a better life, even if it had been when Isabella only was twelve. Then he talked about his rise in the service of the castle and finally he also spoke about Robin Hood. But at all times he avoided talking about Marian.

Gisborne spoke a little about his rivalry with Robin Hood and their disputes into the castle regarding the tyranny, about the theft of money from the band of outlaws of Robin and the village, but did not spoke about their rivalry in love.

"Oh, Robin Hood! I've met Robin Hood himself!" confessed the blond surprised. Gisborne was even more surprised by learning that he met him and felt intrigued.

"Really?" Gisborne asked frowning slightly.

"Yes, I met him when I first got to Locksley. He helped me because I was lost in the woods when it was almost dark. He is an energetic, friendly dude" expressed Martin but suddenly remembered which had been the last behavior so daring that Robin had had to him within the inn the previous evening and Martin felt uncomfortable a little to himself. But he would not talk about it and less to mention it to Gisborne.

"It's a nice dude with everyone but not with me" Gisborne grumbled a bit "everyone in the village and surrounding love him but I hate him" he said. Gisborne discovered at that time that despite the kind of camaraderie that he had had with Robin in recent weeks could never entirely dissipate his antipathy toward him. No doubt it was easy to hate him.

"Well actually I don't know so much about him yet, but I think he's a good guy" said Martin.

"He always gave us many problems in the castle, and especially to me ... he won me something that... well not matter anyway. Then a freak of life made us discover relatively recently that we both share a sibling in common" said Gisborne stiffly.

Martin was astonished at such a confession and then Gisborne also told the whole story about Archer, the half-brother of him and Robin.

"Oh Guy, you're a nice man and also full of mysteries. I feel really admired of you and I must confess it!" Martin said when Gisborne finished telling the whole story. Again the blond caused him shyness.

When they finished breakfast Martin left the house of Gisborne to go to the inn, surely the owner of the place would be wondering what had happened to the young blond and why he had not spent the night there.

Being on the threshold of the house and after saying goodbye to Gisborne, Martin could not avoid being carried away by the urge to lean on his toes to reach the face of Gisborne and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, something totally unusual in a boy but Gisborne not displeased that in any way. That act so subtle, affective from the blond greatly surprised him but if any other man would have dared to do so certainly Gisborne would have pushed hard with condemnation but in the case of Martin could not do it. He himself just couldn't explain that. By contrast he remained unchanged and stunned due the subtle kiss and shame filled him internally.

"Oh sorry, I should not... I just ..." Martin tried to excuse shyly looked away, afraid for a moment that Gisborne rebuked him.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It really does not bother me so it's okay" muttered the dark-haired and then stroked Martin's blond hair briefly.

"I don't usually do that with anyone, never I do that! But I'm so grateful to you for everything!" Martin expressed sincere and a little warm, his feet faltered a bit on the floor.

"I've told you that you have nothing to be thankful for, and well now you know where to find me whenever you need help" said Gisborne sincerely and flashed a big smile.

Under the light of the morning sun could return to see the clarity of the gray eyes of Martin and then approached to gently kissing a forelock of his golden hair.

"Sorry, now it was I who could not resist" Gisborne spoke whispering and then paused before continuing "have a very good day, little foreigner".

Martin came to the inn where he was staying. The landlady of the place will not any question and in fact not even paid much attention to him. Martin went to his room where his things were, which were not too many and nor so valuable.

It occurred to glimpse a moment out the window and realized that from there he could see the house of Gisborne, some outstanding among others. Down in the streets the villagers were about to do their daily activities.

After a while Martin decided to go for a walk to learn more about the place and also to find a new occupation, but especially went in order to find the river to bathe there. He spent outside some shops and stalls humble traders and at one point could not help overhearing some people were talking loudly. They seemed upset. Martin stopped a little when he heard that people mentioned to Gisborne.

"That dastardly has finished building his house, now they begin to rebuild the castle surely he will be assigned as new Sheriff" said one of the villagers.

"I can't imagine what that bastard can do with that power, as opposed to the old one that was a sarcastic Gisborne is a man who acts coolly and without doubting" said another.

"No, I will never forgive him. He killed one of my sons with his own sword in so cruel way!" said a third person plaintively.

"But Robin Hood always help us to defend us of the sheriff, if that is Gisborne or any other bastard" said another villager with commanding voice.

Martin hid that he was not interested in listening the conversation but was internally stunned and incredulous at such comments. The Gisborne that he knew had not shown an iota of cruelty and wickedness. Martin refused to believe them, but those villagers were revealing more sinister things.

After listening a little more of the claims of that people Martin felt terribly indignant and then retired from the place. He did not want to keep listening over the matter anymore.

The blond walked across the sidewalk outside the village when it already was noon and enjoyed the sounds of nature along the way. He had earlier gone to bathe in the river on several occasions so he began to get used to the place. When he arrived to the river he undressed almost completely, leaving his belongings in the river edge while immersing himself in the waters cautiously, which were not very fast or deep in that part of the stream.

He felt the coolness of the water to make contact with his bare skin and saw carefully around taking care that no stranger was close. The truth was that even though he was far away from his true home which was escaping the feeling of persecution still disturbing him sometimes. After a quick look and feel sure he relaxed in the waters of the slow stream. At that moment he thought of Gisborne and everything that had happened between them since he had met him the day before. Certainly he liked Gisborne a lot and now had a total consideration that Gisborne was not a bad guy like all the villagers had claimed.

He remembered all the times that Gisborne had smiled shyly friendly and the blond could perceive that in the orbs of his blue eyes a deep look that revealed his sincerity but at the same time his empty loneliness and his sadness.

"That sweet gaze may not be of someone cruel and ruthless as that people say" Martin said to himself.

The blond finished bathing in the river after a while and then went to the edge to get dressed. But when he managed to reach the shore he realized with alarm that his belongings were not there.

"Oh, shit!, someone just stole my stuff! Damn assholes! I don't think they want to wear my rags unless, maybe some asshole wants to play me a joke!" Martin expressed grumbling but a part of his mind was filled with fear because he could not forget that the night before that nasty man had been about to sodomize him into the tavern and in fact it was not the first time that a man had tried to rape him. Martin was well aware that he exercised a sexual attraction to men who often even denied all but could not hide their lustful desires towards him.

Martin could do nothing to cover his body, he was practically naked but a thin linen cloth around his waist covered him a bit. But that piece of cloth just could cover his private parts, so Martin was completely vulnerable. Panic and exasperation were invading him increasingly, but despite that tried to find his clothes quickly he could not find them, until a voice that was familiar called him from the treetops.

"I imagined that you would come to bathe here to the river" the voice said from the tree that seemed not to be so far from where Martin was. Martin turned to see from where the voice was calling and then he saw. It was Robin who mockingly was showing to Martin his clothes in hand.

"So it was you who dared to steal my rags!" Martin protested against him.

"Haha, I just wanted to play you a little joke" Robin specified laughable to justify himself. Then he came down from the tree and approached Martin to give to him back his clothes.

"For me it was not funny at all! It was beginning to scare me!" Martin snapped and that was true but Robin did not believe it because he ignored the incident in the tavern that had happened the night before and therefore Robin thought Martin was kidding as well.

"I love to see you angry" Robin said even derisive "and now naked too" his voice intoned in blatant flirtation and Martin could feel the curious eyes of Robin fixed on him.

"Stop being so cheeky" Martin mumbled embarrassed, then he remembered what Robin had dared to give him the previous evening. He recalled that kiss snatched. He was very ashamed.

Martin snorted a little and then began to dress in his tattered clothes. Robin did not stop to staring at him with interest as he dressed. At that time Robin noticed something that had eluded the last time, Martin's clothes did not seem to be those of a peasant or a merchant, although Martin's clothes still worn threadbare they denoted its original vivid color that only the nobility were allowed to have and also the seams of his clothes seemed to have been made in a sophisticated workshop. Martin began to button his shirt, the buttons were made of pewter but it was not even ordinary pewter. Robin was enormously intrigued to know if Martin belonged to the nobility or something but he preferred to discover about it gradually.

" _Is that is Martin running away from his kingdom?"_

"Sorry little foreigner, is that it is inevitable for me to do it. You know? It's just that is not very common to find so interesting guys like you..." said Robin and tried to touch the cheek of Martin but the blond dodged him unintentionally because suddenly he turned his attention in put on his boots and ducked. Robin realized that Martin's boots were also of sophisticated workmanship.

"Really?" asked Martin looking up at him a moment.

"Hey, I didn't know that in London they do such good shoes! The shoes of the villagers here are very simple" Robin finally spoke, and looking for ways to start the questioning about the real origin of Martin.

But Martin was unwilling to reveal anything about his true escape and would have to avoid the issue by diverting to another, even if to get it had to follow Robin's jokes and his flirting stubborn.

"Oh yes, they do, you should visit the magnificent workshops over there one day" Martin suggested sarcastically, then stood and looked forward to him with a friendly smile.

"It must be a paradise there then" glad Robin said. Martin noted that he intended to approach him and make body contact again.

"No, the truth it's not. It has many bad things too. But hey, by the way I didn't imagine finding you around here... or is that perhaps you're the one who's been stalking me?" Martin said with determination.

"Haha don't be so hard with me! I just was passing by here, I like the river, and then I saw you. And it was a very pleasant surprise to meet you again, but honestly I was thinking to visit you at the inn today" said Robin more dared.

"Well really you gave me a tremendous scare, I thought it was a criminal who tried to hurt me or something" confessed the blond a little nervous.

"I never let anyone hurt you, you know?" Robin spoke gently and then leaned over to him to see his face closely, trying to get that way Martin was sure of his presence. But he could not feel it in the same way he felt being beside to Gisborne, because unlike Gisborne, Martin had not seen Robin in action saved his life and offering the same warm hospitality that Gisborne had towards him. He thought for a moment all that but then realized that was not right to compare the two men in that way because even if he liked Gisborne and he thought he was a very gentle man, Robin probably also had many qualities although he was a dude so effusive and sassy.

"Robin thank you very much for that, believe me, I will always take it into consideration"

That afternoon was much less tedious than the last. Martin spent some time in the company of Robin talking about different things and all the talk was enjoyable. But then Robin had to go to address issues that had proposed for that day and left Martin in the inn.

When Robin said goodbye to Martin did not dare to steal a kiss again for not upset him even though he was anxious for do it. He internally desired a lot do it but he just squeezed his shoulders gentle.

"See you soon little foreigner" Robin said with finesse and smiled at him. Martin smiled back.

"Haha stop calling me _little_ , if you don't know I'm close to reaching thirty" jocular Martin said.

"Really? The same age as me? Wow, is that you look so cute and adorable! I thought you just were around twenty and I was being a dirty old man" Robin could not help laughing incredulously.

"Dirty old man?" Martin furrowed brow, he knew perfectly what he meant "oh well I'm not thirty yet but I'm close, currently I'm twenty-eight years old. So I'm not ' _little_ ' neither adorable either"

"Yes you are" Robin insisted laughable.

After that Martin went to his rented room. He would seize the place while he could have because he couldn't spend in there so much time and spend all his savings he had brought from his native kingdom. He sat in front of the small window and looked around the house of Gisborne. It was getting an obsession to him. To contemplate for a while the Gisborne's house he noticed that outside the house were some horses and royal guards lifted some banners. By looking better noticed that Gisborne was talking to them.

At Gisborne's home those guards had arrived commanded by a Feudal Lord from western barony in order to make an important announcement to Gisborne.

"It has completed the reconstruction of Nottingham Castle and the new sheriff in charge will soon arrive to establish order. The new Sheriff knows about you and now he is really interested in having you under his command without retaliation even if you helped Robin Hood to invade the castle and cause its imminent destruction. The new Sheriff wants you to work as his right hand knowing that you have a good martial training and you're a man of cold blood" announced the Feudal Lord with commanding voice and despot, mounted on his horse.

Gisborne was annoyed by the unexpected visit but especially because of the announcement. But in his mind his decision of it became in a duality of ideas. A part of him kept the repudiation of the kingdom, the nobility and the tyrant command of the Sheriff, the other part in his mind told him he should go back to accept the command to give new meaning to his life.

"I cannot accept the command until I meet the new Sheriff. I will consider it and take my decision when the man arrives to Nottingham" vehement and frowning Gisborne said. He wanted control and power, but was not willing to return to being the dog of the Sheriff in charge. This time he would be much smarter.

 **Author's note:** Okay after more than two months I could finally update this fic xD. First of all I apologize if I made mistakes.

I promise to update soon, is that I'm working on other fics simultaneously and devising others, but I'm always completely inspired by each of them including this one of course;)

Added to all that, my laptop has not worked for almost three weeks and that makes things much difficult.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, the plot will develop gradually and sexual tension will increase. By the way the characters represent roughly how old the actors were in those years of issuance of the series between 2007 and 2009, except for Martin with whom I took the liberty of doing younger xD. Comments and suggestions are welcome ;3


	3. Uncertainty

**Chapter 3—Uncertainty**

The midday sun began to radiate over Nottingham with increasing intensity, this would definitely be a warm summer day. The castle guards were not left yet, they still continued in front of the new house of Gisborne, stoic and riding on their horses with shields and other light cavalry gadgets. Gisborne still was reluctantly and looking at them with a frown, the presence of the guards was not pleasant in any way for him and he just wanted to settle the awkward situation soon.

"Well, if you have nothing more to say I hope you leave my house now" Gisborne said gravely and with a very serious expression.

The Feudal Lord that had done the announcement smirked and gave a little laugh without taking off his satirical gaze for to intimidate Gisborne, thereupon he made his horse walked forward a few steps to where Gisborne was to be closer to him and then he said.

"Oh Sir Guy of Gisborne..., I thought you might be a little more hospitable" the lord said sardonic.

"Sorry, but I do not like to pretend that I enjoy your visit," said Gisborne sincere, undeterred in his rigid expression, because besides the visit was not pleasant for him, Gisborne had always thought that feudal lord was very arrogant and obnoxious.

"Well, you do not have to greet us with false flattery in your new abode Gisborne, which certainly I noticed that you have carefully rebuilt" feudal lord said, still exalted in his egocentricity.

Gisborne continued expressing his judicious expression on his face, the time spent in front of them almost seemed to become eternal and Gisborne feared that they forced him at that moment to go to the castle; he must escape from this situation.

"I appreciate the compliment," he said Gisborne cocking a little his face like a little forced reverence "but here in this piece of land is my intention to give space to something productive. Maybe being a merchant I can work better than to be at service of the castle. So honestly I wish decline your invitation," he said.

The overlord was surprised to hear him say that, but soon the mocking smile on his lips returned to emerge.

"Oh Gisborne, you cannot be saying that. You, a merchant? Wow that's a good joke! Do you think perhaps that all people of this people will have confidence in the man who made them too much damage so cruelly being at the mandate of the previous Sheriff not long ago? Oh please, Gisborne, you were their executioner inflicting many cruel tortures for years. People are very afraid of you, they hate you. Haha, so well, you're not a field man, you're not a pawn, much less a craftsman. You're a man who was always ambitious of power, money and blood. Surely already you have finished all the gold coins you received during your years of service and you cannot wait to quench your vices with more money from the poor villagers" Feudal lord said mocking.

Gisborne felt even more annoyed and hated to admit that the Lord was quite right. He had always been a greedy man, mainly because he had spent a tough childhood as an orphan taking care of his younger sister while resentment increased within his soul with the passage of years until he became a man and until during an unexpected opportunity he had fortunate to work under the command of the castle to become the right hand of tyrannical Sheriff and seize the land of Robin Hood during his five-year absence, charge of each unfair tax to the population under any humane method.

And because of that, all this time, Gisborne had accomplished what he had coveted, he had managed to gain power, money, and especially women and had managed to impose fear in the population that could never be compared to the respect that they had for Robin Hood. But all that had also been his undoing, because besides he was carrying the guilt for the fact that he had become his sister a harpy he had killing many innocent people in cold blood and above all, he had killed the woman who had most loved. He had killed Marian by his own sword in a terrible fit of jealousy. For this reason, Gisborne did not want to know anything about his dark past, he did not want to repeat something like that, and he did not want to fall prey to the despotism that had caused so much evil selfish in other people's lives. Now all he wanted was redeem a little his way, and maybe like that being a better man he could find human values and peace that had always lacked. And maybe even that way he might also find the unrequited love.

"Well... I'm willing to try," Gisborne replied smirking.

"Oh Gisborne, please!" exclaimed the Feudal Lord "do you think you can get such a quiet life so easy after that your reputation has been stained that way?" the feudal lord asked mockingly.

"as I said I'll try, it's my business," Gisborne replied laconically .

"But Gisborne! I must also insist on what I said. Do not you see how dirty it has become your reputation? Or do you forget that also you were part of the conspiracy against the castle? You forget you tried to kill the Sheriff? Also you forget that you fled from the dungeon when you were sentenced to execution by lying, for complicity and for not obey the prince John?" He explained the feudal lord ranting.

Gisborne intuited what the man was trying to say, but he did not know exactly how to respond to it soon. He could not even say that the same despot Prince John had been who had ordered him to kill the now defunct Sheriff for his own interests and caprices.

"...perhaps," muttered the dark-haired Gisborne.

"in addition do not forget that even you joined the infamous Robin Hood, everyone could almost swear that even you two became good friends," said the feudal lord.

Gisborne felt uncomfortable with his sentence. It was true that he had allied Robin Hood and certainly since then he had discovered in Robin many values which he perhaps lacked, and could tell that hear the Feudal Lord saying that they had become good friends did not bother him at all because Robin had ceased to be his enemy. But Gisborne would not admit anything, because with his help Robin and his band of outlaws had saved not only Nottingham but had fought for England from the hands of the hypocrite Prince John.

"You're wrong about that. It's true, he and I had an agreement, but never formed a true partnership, much less a friendship. We are destined to go down paths opposites" said Gisborne seriously.

The Feudal Lord smiled ironically.

"Of course you had an agreement Gisborne, and do not you think no one heard that you even share a brother in common. But that's not the worst of all. What I want to emphasize is that you allied the most coveted thief of Nottingham and perhaps the most coveted of all England, the thief who has been ruining all the plans of your majesty prince John."

"Prince John is not a good man to reign England, everyone witnessed how he tried to usurp the crown..." said Gisborne quietly, as if trying not to speak loud but at the same time he also wanted to express in a way the repudiation that the infamous prince caused him.

"Prince John has been pardoned by the King Richard who has returned to England from the Holy Land to so you dare not speak ill of him."

"I hope the king Richard soon learns the true version of events."

"Anyway, you cannot escape your fault. You joined the real enemy, Robin Hood is an outlaw who has brought many problems to the crown and above all, you let him escape after having brought together the destruction of the castle. You know that makes you deserve jail and torture? We could arrest you right now," he explained the Feudal Lord scathingly.

Gisborne felt really intimidated to hear him say that, because it was true that he had betrayed the Sheriff and the castle, and even if it was unfair, a simple man like him could do nothing against the royal court and its mandate. Suddenly his situation had become uncertain.

"Does that mean you're going to arrest me now? Well, you're right, I escaped execution..." asked Gisborne at last.

"haha listen Gisborne. Today we are benevolent. Let's make a deal, by direct command of the Prince John. You go back to work for the new order of the castle and make a fresh start, that is back to being the dog of the new Sheriff, you return to have all your power with gold and women and all what you want, you'll have even more than you won before, and above all you help us catch Robin Hood. Surely you know even where their camp is. So, just accept and stay acquitted of guilt" feudal lord said with a wan smile.

Gisborne mulled the proposal for a few seconds before answering; he had certainly been waiting for that was his proposal.

"Is it... absolutely necessary to comply with this? That is, could I not only work as a guard inside the castle without having to work directly with the new Sheriff?" Gisborne dared to question, irresolute.

"No, Gisborne. I fear that I cannot give you the privilege of choosing, here orders are given by the Prince John. In addition, the new Sheriff wants you for it. You must feel thanked that Prince John has forgiven you! And the new Sheriff already knows well everything about you from his own words, I mean the prince John told him everything about you and now the new sheriff knows your performance as a right hand of the former Sheriff, he has learned all your skills and especially your cold blood. He wants you to be his right hand and it will, or otherwise you'll have to go prisoner to the dungeon for later ordering your execution. As I said, we can arrest you right now" the man said, raising his right hand with the intention of snap his fingers while his guards were preparing to receive the order to arrest Gisborne if he denied the proposal.

Gisborne felt terrible cornered. He had no choice between that. Despite being one of the most skilled men for battle at that time now he was vulnerable to the horde of armed guards that was just in front of him, and they certainly looked totally determined to take him as a prisoner if he refused. His intention to have a new peaceful life again escaped from his hands one more time.

"The new Sir Sheriff will arrive in eight days early in the morning, Gisborne, he has asked to cite you in the Castle then in the afternoon. That evening a banquet officiated by the same Prince John will be offered to announce to the nobility the new Sheriff and to also announce that you will be his new dog…oh sorry, I meant his new respectable bodyguard. the next morning the Sheriff will be presented with honors to the people and will be assigned before them all by prince John and of course you will be there... or else instead, that evening all the townspeople will see your corpse hung for some street utter humiliation for disobeying orders" the feudal lord said blustering and threatening. But Gisborne did not say anything and just nodded his head slightly until the feudal lord and his guards marched away, leaving him alone again in front of his new house, trying to assimilate the mandate that they had suddenly imposed. But he knew this could not stay so he had to find a solution to this.

"Well, it has already said, so we will wait for you until then, dear Gisborne" said the Feudal Lord mockingly.

When the Feudal lord and his guards had lost sight, Gisborne remained outside his house for a while, pondering if he should to accept or not the charge.

Then finally he went inside his house where he set out to fix some things. When he was inside his bedroom he stopped for a moment to observe the bed, the same bed he had shared the night before with the little blond outsider. That night was probably the last in which he had slept in peace.

When he was again on the first floor, Gisborne sat at the table to eat something, it was noon and lunchtime had passed by then. Again he had cooked for himself and he missed again the company of the blond that he had had that morning. Martin seemed a very quiet guy, very sweet and good, contrary to what he had always been, and Gisborne lamented that he could not be like him, and also regretted that now that Martin had just arrived in the city would have to witness the despotism of power. Besides the quiet life that he had been proposed was threatened with the arrival of the new Sheriff because he knew he would have no choice but to again become a dog at his service. The other Sheriff bastard was dead, but now Nottingham would have another and no one could guess how much despot he would be, but if Prince John had assigned him surely could have chosen the worst so take his revenge on the people who had ruined his false coronation feigning the death of his own brother the king Richard. Gisborne knew what kind of plans could bring Prince John between hands and he did not know what the future would bring to Nottingham, to Locksley and nearby villages that would command, but one thing Gisborne could himself be almost certain and that was that if he became again in the right hand of Sheriff he would be forced to kill innocent people, which already caused him a terrible remorse. Thinking about it made him feel that the opportunity to make friends with someone like the young blond outsider was something that would not be possible, after all, all the common people always got away from him for that.

He had been a monster in the past, he would become one again, one more time. A pacific life was something that simply fate had denied him. In addition he was unwilling to engage Martin in his dark affairs, so he thought that if he see Martin again he would prefer talk to him about the truth and warn that because it would be best to steer clear for all of it, anyway although he did not tell him first, sooner or later the blond would know, Nottingham was a fairly small city anyway.

But he could not stop fidgeting, because somehow really he did not want to talk to Martin about all the bad things he had done in the past and what might be forced to do to be back in command of the new Sheriff, because he could not stop think of all the lessons he had learned of late after got away from the Castle, after discovering the true tyrant facet of his now deceased sister and all the values he had learned by observing the bonds of friendship that Robin and his company of outlaws had. Clearly he could never be a true friend of Robin, it seemed that fate had assigned them as rivals forever, but Gisborne envied his lifestyle and not by the fact of not having luxuries or money as he had managed to get during his work serving the Sheriff, nor envied the good deeds and recognition of the people that Robin helped, what Gisborne truly envied was that Robin considered his friends as a true family and the fact that he never lacked love in his life.

Gisborne sometimes thought the idea of doing the same as Robin, have a kind of camaraderie with someone and thus forget his austere loneliness and perhaps over time that could bring him lucky to have a true love in his life, a love that corresponded him entirely and that again made him feel vividly a lit flame of passion in his chest, someone who could make him feel more in love than he had been with Marian.

And it was precisely why he considered the idea that form a friendship with Martin could help him on his way, but everything seemed ruined with the arrival of the new Sheriff. Little or nothing could have served to build his new home if again he would be put in the new castle guarding the back of the new Sheriff, always taking his orders amid the cold walls, always being the subject of his satires mocking. He only hoped that the new Sheriff were not as corrupt as the previous one, but that perhaps was too good to be true.

….

Robin and his outlaws company are still in their hidden camp. Just that morning they had ended to reinstall all their belongings because after the departure of Gisborne they had to move, because despite everything Robin and no one could trust him entirely in any way and they could not risk staying in the same place if Gisborne already knew the location. This time they had moved their camp to the other side of the forest, well penetrated between the trees where there was almost no way to move without someone lost, but they knew the forest almost like the back of their hands and decided together that was the best place to resettle. They knew the situation still did not favor them to return to live in the village, they still were outlaws although it was rumored that the King Richard had returned to England from the Holy Land.

But after all, it had long since they had discovered that the forest was not a bad place to live after all.

While Robin finished putting some targets made of wood to practice his marksmanship with small spears, Much finished cooking the stew that they would eat that day. The guy then served several bowls and offered to everyone and when he offered Robin his, he hardly noticed when Much called him because his mind was distracted though not exactly in the small arrows throwing on the round wooden table placed on a wide tree, actually his mind was distracted by the ray of sun reflected on the leaves of the trees, because that glowing sheen accompanied by the chirping of birds and the sweet scent of the forest that greatly remembered him the little blond outsider that suddenly he had made his friend and that had captivated him. Because, despite remained his status as an outlaw, certainly the blond gave him back a little of peace in a strange and sublime way.

Robin could never forget that first moment he had met him, he could not forget the strange melancholy of his gray eyes, he could not forget his nakedness in the river and above all he could not forget the taste of his lips that had already tasted.

 _"I really wonder why Martin uses such clothes. Could he be a small thief like us? Could it be that he have robbed those clothes from rich people in London? I do not know, but that could be the most logical, more logical to consider the idea that he is a noble fleeing his kingdom"_ Robin thought to himself as Much again approached him the bowl and call him by name to make him out of his trance.

"Hey Robin, is something wrong?" He asked the cook of the group.

"Oh, sorry Much. Sorry, I was distracted" Robin apologized and immediately took the little bowl in his hands after have saved the spears in his pocket. Much then also offered him a loaf of rye bread.

"Very distracted I'd say," said Much and looked at him with some puzzlement, the strange distraction of Robin began to worry him, he was his friend after all and he just hoped that nothing bad was happening to him. This strange distraction was becoming more frequently.

"Thank you for the food as always, Much. It is very good," said Robin grateful after sitting on a log next to Dale and the brother Tuck, while Kate and Little John were sitting in another log on the front of them.

"There is nothing to thank Robin" said Much smiling.

"Alright guys we must hurry, remember that today we must go and see how it goes the construction of the new castle. We have to see now what the new government we will face" said Robin when he was about to finish his meal. The other guys nodded, though Kate did not fail to observe Robin at all times because she more than Much noticed that Robin did not seem the same because his attitude in recent days was becoming strangely distracted, something she had not used to seeing in him before, although the others did not seem so alarmed because they knew him long before Kate and even for them Robin's attitude seemed to be more like the old Robin Hood who had recruited them years ago. In addition for days that Robin hardly addressed her even though just before the confrontation at the castle he had declared he liked her and even they had kissed.

After finishing eating, Robin and his company left the camp and headed towards the new castle that was finishing reconstruct exactly in the same place where the former castle had fallen.

To reach the limits of Nottingham, they noticed to their surprise that the city had returned to walling, and noted that the construction of the castle was considerably advanced although there was still half of its construction. After analyzing the castle from the height above the treetops, they decided that they would return the next day to continue to monitor closely the progress of construction.

….

By the time Robin and his outlaws company returned, they decided to first go to the village to greet the villagers.

"Tomorrow we will give announcement of the progress of construction of the new castle guys, now only greet the villagers," said Robin to the outlaws and all the guys nodded.

After greeting the villagers that had almost completed their activities for the day, they went to the limits of Locksley where they knew that Gisborne had rebuilt his new house.

The intention of Robin was to meet with him and once they were outside the home, they were lucky to see him almost immediately because for that moment Gisborne was finishing accommodate the logs he had cut that day to turn on his stove and cook something for dinner that later he should eat alone as always.

"What's up, Gisborne?" Robin said approaching him. Gisborne then looked up and noticed his presence and that of the other guys and greeted them with a brief and slight smile. Then the rest of the guys also greeted Gisborne, except Kate who just crossed her arms as usual.

"Hello Hood!" greeted Gisborne, but none shook hands or intended to do so. Their deal was now just with respect and they could not pretend that they had the desire to be good friends.

"I see that you've rebuilt your house very good. They have not spent more than a few weeks since you left our camp and I see that you've really strived to rebuild it. Also I think you've done it yourself" Robin said.

"Yes, I have not done more work than rebuild it myself actually. Anyway it is not something that is difficult for me, when I was very young I worked as a laborer to help build houses for some Villiages" said Gisborne.

Robin smirked slightly, actually he was glad to know that the side that now showed Gisborne was much more human and that was far from what he had always showed when he was the order of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"I'm glad to know that Gisborne. I think everything that happened changed you a lot and that's good. And after that, what will you do? You have proven that you are a very clever man, sure you can play very good jobs so honored. Or not you rather join our again? it will always be well received the martial help from a man like you," suggested Robin.

"Sorry Hood but I cannot accept it. I had a very good time alliance with you but I honestly do not think belong to a group of outlaws and do not think I can live forever hide in the woods like you. I cannot forget our personal differences, which I do not want to mention. But I can assure you that my new goal is to be some kind of merchant or perhaps could even form my own workshop. I built a small winery next to my house and I keep some gold coins to start my business in which I can also give job to someone who help me" Gisborne said seriously and somewhat overlooked, but Robin could tell he was speaking sincerely and also realized that he still felt some heartbreak.

Robin crossed his arms while Gisborne explaining a bit about his good plans, because this was one of his ways to concentrate better and he wanted to put all the attention on what Gisborne told, he wanted to trust him, he wanted to think that really Gisborne was willing to amend his life and take a course different from the past. And both Robin and Gisborne realized that to just a few months neither they had ever imagined being talking calmly that way.

"Then you think become a common villager" Robin said.

"That I want to try, for that I rebuilt my house with care and so I have this purpose. Maybe then I can even find someone and become a family man," said Gisborne.

"And have you heard about Archer?" Robin asked suddenly.

"I have not heard of him since then, only he said he'd return to York because had been assigned a new Sheriff there," said Gisborne. Then both sidestepped a little look in the middle of a brief moment of silence. Internally both wanted to see his brother in common.

"By the way Gisborne, I guess you've already heard about the new reconstruction of Nottingham Castle" Robin suddenly questioned.

"I know, I've seen that even they have already finished walling the city. I think they have moved quite fast so I fear that peace around here will not last too" Gisborne said.

"Exactly, because surely they will soon assign a Sheriff and again Nottingham, Locksley and other surrounding towns they will be subjected by tyranny, because it will be like that if Prince John keep doing as he pleases with freedom we have to endure his whims" said Robin slightly frowning.

"Do you think the new Sheriff is really as bad as the previous one?" Gisborne said.

"That's what I fear Gisborne, you could almost be sure that it will, because it is the same prince John who assigns Sheriffs while King Richard is not in England."

"Many people rumoring that King Richard has already returned back to England," said Gisborne.

"It has been rumored several times and it always has been a false alarm. We can not be sure, and I doubt they have punished the prince John after the infamies he did," muttered Robin annoying "But you know what I fear most? That again you join the castle service" exposed serious Robin.

Gisborne understood what Robin meant but he did not respond immediately, nor wanted to tell that the royal guard had already made the vile proposal. His gaze was fixed on the face of Robin who in turn looked at him stiffly.

"That will not happen ..." succinct Gisborne said "I told you I want to be an ordinary villager, you know I'm not even a noble" he explained but notoriously hesitant.

"But I met close your ambition of power, Gisborne and although I know a lot about you has changed I fear that at some point you cannot help but fall again tempted by power. In addition you also broke the law of the kingdom and that makes you a outlaw as us, just unlike us you decided to take the risk of re-establishing your home within the village. And I do not think Nottingham absolves you of the charges so easily and that they let you live so quietly without arrest you unless they need you for their own purposes and you accept their proposals."

"And I will manage so anything of that will happen, Hood, but I swear I will not go back to being a dog of the Sheriff."

There was another pause of silence between them before they said goodbye, the night was about to fall.

And Robin just wanted to trust him.

….

While Robin and his company were watching the new castle, Martin walked through the city of Nottingham to learn more about its inhabitants. He soon came to the main square, it was a market day and bought something to eat there. While he was watching the activities of traders, he came to the same place where he had seen for the first time Gisborne now three days ago and he remembered how he had seen his blue eyes for the first time that lucky day.

Martin could not forget what he had achieved attest to the distance the same morning he had left the house of Gisborne last time and he had seen from the window of his room at the inn, because from his window he could see what away those guards on horseback who had stopped in front of the house of Gisborne, and he had observed concerned that the guards had been there for a considerable time.

"I wonder if Guy is okay" he said to himself as he chose himself some fruit from a market stall.

Then the blond went out the market and the city that again was walled and walked towards the edge of the village, and watched the way the village was surrounded by a fragile wall made of thin wooden boards that could not be compared with the strong and impressive surrounding walls of Nottingham castle. Martin wondered if really that fragile wood protection was useful to protect all the people and especially wondered if Robin and his company could always feel safe sleeping in the camp in the woods.

A while later, the blond returned to his inn, he needed to store there some new clothes he had bought that day in the market because he no longer felt quite sure always dressing in the clothes he had brought from London because it was clear that attracted a lot the attention of the people. He spent some money on new clothes, which looked very faded compared with those that he still wore, and also realized that maybe it should be time to actually get a job because the coins he had brought from his kingdom would not last too.

"I had to pay several gold coins for the city guards allowed me in, and I think that I cannot stay long in this pension," he thought as he counted some coins on his makeshift bed, that bed differed too much from the bed where he had slept all his life because Martin certainly came from a noble family and he was fleeing the injustice of his family. For that reason, no matter now he lived as a poor villager, because he was finally learning to know true freedom.

But he could not help but be concerned about what the future held him, and he could not help thinking that there was a possibility that his family found him and bring him back. He was unprotected. Then he remembered all the hospitality that Gisborne had with him just one night before and he felt protected at his side, he thought that if he could reap a good friendship with him might feel safer to live this new life and could not help smiling recalling that he had even slept with him in the same bed. He blushed when he reminded himself watching the half-naked male body of Gisborne before him.

Then Martin went back to the inn and when he met Robin and his company on the street again.

"Hello, little outsider. Long time no see!" He exclaimed Robin smiling and approached him. Martin looked at him and then looked at the others for a moment and smiled hesitantly, soon Robin was right in front of him and squeezed a little one of his arms.

"Hi Robin! Hi guys!" Martin greeted smiling.

"How have you been since you moved here?" Robin asked, the smile on his face never disappeared.

"Well, now I'm looking for ways to get a job," Martin said.

"Oh really? Can we help you?" Robin asked admired.

"If you know someone who needs an employee of course you can help me. And I appreciate it. I can work in whatever" Martin said sure.

The other guys approached them and soon joined the conversation, but Kate was not decided to approach Martin, because she could feel the interest of Robin to the outsider who ever seemed to become more pronounced increasingly, a strange interest that was probably the because why Robin had lost interest in her.

Robin and others notice when Kate moves away from them, walking among villagers in an unknown direction. Robin watched as she walked away but did not pay much attention and looked back at Martin with a smile sketched on his face and while the other boys talked a little about how they could help, Robin did not miss the opportunity to put sometimes one hand behind Martin's back, looking at all times have physical contact with him because that greatly comforted him, Martin really liked.

"I know someone who might be able to give you a job Martin, I'll take you with him. You'll see" Robin said decided and Martin nodded. Robin then took him by the shoulders and walked down the sidewalk. Robin knew many people that could help Martin, but the first option that came to his mind was Gisborne and his new purpose to renovate his life becoming a merchant.

 _"I built a small winery next to my house and I keep some gold coins to start my business in which I can also give job to someone who help me"_

Robin but soon rejected the idea.

"Gisborne can never be good influence on Martin. I cannot allow someone as quiet as Martin gets involved with someone I cannot even trust" Robin thought to himself. Then he thought of others who could ask for help to hire Martin.

A while later Robin took Martin to the old miller. The owner was a very good friend of him and then Robin introduced Martin to him and almost immediately the man gave him the job to Martin.

"I really appreciate all that you have done for me, Robin," said Martin sincere as he looked into his eyes. Martin certainly was excited to be accepted in this new job. Much, Dale and others noted that the look of Robin to Martin was very sweet and it was sweeter increasingly because the blond seemed very happy, and although they did not admit it them all really began to sense that the interest of Robin to Martin was unusual but still not managed not think that was something of a sexual nature.

"You do not have to thank" Robin said softly from a sketched smile that could not stop showing to him "I just want you be oaky and safe in this village, because you come from far away and although I do not know yet what reasons you have to live here I want to help you as I can, give you my protection, my support" Robin's voice also sounded sweeter than usual.

Martin was moved by his words and blushed a little and dodged the look, rarely someone spoke to him that way so sweet and kind. Seeing him that way, trying to sidestep the look, Robin felt even more captivated and almost had the urge to take his hands in his.

"I'm glad I met you Martin" mused Robin.

"I too am very happy I have met you Robin, and all of you guys too," said Martin sincere, looking for a moment, still embarrassed by the moment.

"Well Martin, I fear I must go. Soon it will be night and I do not want you have problems with the curfew," said Robin and before Martin could answer, Robin leaned toward him to give a brief, soft kiss on his cheek that stumped the other boys and made Martin blush more.

"Robin is fine, see you soon. Rest well" Martin said. To hear him say that with his sweet melodious voice, the inner emotion of Robin increased considerably and a languid smile outlined on his lips again.

Robin turned then and walked to the outskirts of the village, with a quick step and containing his true inner emotion. His friends, who had also said goodbye to Martin followed him step until they were out of sight. Soon the sun began to set, it was about to get dark and the villagers were returning to withdraw into their homes. And while the guards on duty began to light their torches, Martin came and back to his room at that inn without forgetting the kiss on the cheek that Robin had given him a while ago and which also reminded that kiss that his lips had stolen from his a couple of days ago. The proximity of Robin embarrassed him much, all his gestures of affection and kisses he had given him made him blush and feel strange sensations of excitement in the stomach, but could not compare to what Gisborne had awakened in him and certainly could not forget him in any time.

….

The next morning from early in the morning, Martin went to the miller where that man had hired him was. This would be his first day there and in fact this would be his first working day in his life because he had never before had to work but now he was willing to give the best of themselves regardless of whether perform it would require an arduous effort.

Martin arrived on time to the business and the shop owner gave indications that would follow. Although the owner was a kind man and had accepted the request of Robin to offer him work the truth was he not entirely trusted Martin mainly because the previous day he had seen his clothes in bright colors and his attention was also fixed at his expensive leather boots and his not very common buttons made of pewter. The sir could not help thinking that maybe Martin was a thief and one not very common, he might even be more malicious than Robin's friends thieves.

"please start by carrying these sacks, boy," said the man. Martin obeyed his command without protest and thus continued carrying sacks of flour for the rest of the day until it was later than noon and Martin began to feel hungry and exhausted.

"Pfft I did not think to do this work turned out to be something so tired," said the blond to himself constantly. In addition, Martin could tell that even though the owner of the place was not a bad man, it seemed that he had no intend to treat him with respect or something, because the sir always saw him with a rigid expression and a scowling so Martin wondered to himself if the owner thought that he was a bad boy.

The minutes passed, Martin continued performing their hard work and for that time of day he hardly feel his arms, it was obvious that he had never been used to working so much. And the boss had not granted him permission to rest a bit and go have lunch.

"By this time it would not be eating lunch" thought the blond.

When it was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon, the man finally let Martin go out but because it was time for the end of his working day because the store closed.

"Good job boy, we'll see here tomorrow and remember the payment of your work I'll do until the weekend" the owner dryly said and barely looked at Martin.

Martin felt the tone in which the man had spoken sounded even a little arrogant and also almost immediately the man had turned to walk forward and close the door of the establishment without saying another word.

Martin was certainly annoyed, not only for his cold demeanor but because the day had been hard and now hardly feel his arms besides the back hurt pretty and hunger was getting worse increasingly, claimed for food.

After that Martin finally left the place and went to a eatery to eat something. He briefly told coins carrying in his pocket and although they were few he knew it was at least enough to buy a small bowl of soup or maybe a loaf of bread.

The blond boy walked up to the inn where there were several tables occupied. Soon he asked a waitress to bring him some soup because he had not much money and sat at a table with other people. He thought that with the little money he had left perhaps this could be the last time he could eat something if he wanted to continue to pay rent to his inn room.

"I did not think this living alone as a villager so far from home could be so difficult" thought and then could not help but wince a little because of his back pain. But this was only the beginning. And that way Martin had to continue working within that mill over the next four days.

….

Gisborne had been chopping wood all morning until evening and had brought it to his home. He recalled that quite some time since he had not done it, because in recent years he had some servants to his service to do that but remembered how much he enjoyed do it for himself because he had learned to do since he was a child and in fact this had been a of his jobs from a young age to support himself and his sister.

But even doing such activity could not dispel from his mind the concern that caused him know that soon he could be again a dog of the Sheriff. He remembered he had been the Sheriff at some point, even if it had been in too short a time that had not lasted more than a day before being betrayed.

 _"Maybe if I had been Sheriff, things could have been different for Nottingham and the surrounding towns as Locksley, but even I cannot be sure if I would have been a good Sheriff, maybe I also have become an evil tyrant"_ thought to himself.

And while he still continued cutting the logs in front of his new home, also he remembered the little blond stranger, the memory of his sweet voice and his gentle smile could not dissipate his mind and remembered each of the moments that he had spent with him. Even if they had spent short time together Gisborne filled him with emotion, an emotion he did not felt for a long time and that had almost believed to have lost.

"I do not know what has that guy, but met him was pretty good. He is the opposite of what I am. I was thinking about how I would invite him to form a kind of analogous fraternity to which Robin Hood and his friends have, but maybe I'm a man too dark for someone like him."

Gisborne continued to meditate on it, and tried to concentrate on his work with the logs but the image of the blond boy simply could not disappear from his mind, and above all he could not forget the tender kiss Martin had given him that morning on the cheek to say goodbye.

The sun began to set and the sky was tinged with a beautiful reddish color so Gisborne decided it was time to accommodate logs and enter his home and spend another night in his monotonous solitude. Suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone in the middle of the path that was right outside his house and turned to see who it was, but surely must be some common villager, perhaps one of the many who hated him.

"Hey...foreigner!" Gisborne pronounced, it was Martin and Gisborne smiled when he noticed the presence of the boy.

Martin smiled back from that distance and stopped his step and then Gisborne approached him to greet him.

"Hi Guy" greeted the boy with a low voice. Then Gisborne could see that Martin looked remarkably tired and that he even had difficulty look up at him, besides his gait was unusual, almost dragging his feet.

"Martin is something wrong? You look very exhausted. Your face is very pale" Gisborne he said worried and dismayed to see the deterioration of the blond.

"No, nothing, everything is fine" he muttered Martin with a very low voice and suddenly moved closer to Gisborne where he suddenly fainted. Gisborne held him in his arms to keep him from falling, feeling even more alarmed. Martin had lost consciousness.

"Martin!" Gisborne shouted and then took him in his arms and carried him to his cabin. Quickly he led him to his room and laid him on his bed not knowing what else to do. Martin's face looked much paler than before, partially lit by the candle that had Gisborne just lit up. Outside, night had fallen at last.

"Martin, come on, wake up!" Gisborne exclaimed as he put a cold compress on Martin's forehead because he had noticed that Martin had some high temperature, he knew that used to work to reduce it. But he really did not know what the hell might be going. In addition Gisborne soon noticed that Martin had a wide wound in his left hand and hurried cautiously to clean it and then bandaged.

After a while, Martin was still unconscious and Gisborne now felt guilty for not being able to do anything for him, because they had already given a curfew and also because his nearest neighbor was far from him, and surely with the entire rancor they had to Gisborne no one would have gone to help him.

Gisborne decided to stay with him the rest of the night, watching his sleep without losing sight until the early morning finally the blond woke up and Gisborne realized immediately startled, as he instead had not slept anything to remain alert.

"Martin! You finally woke up!" exclaimed quiet Gisborne and a sudden impulse took Martin's hand and squeezed a little in his.

Martin was confused, his mind was half slept. He stared at the ceiling as his eyes slowly opened and he could feel the hand of Gisborne shaking his and sometimes subtly caressing. Then Martin realized he was at Gisborne's home, because he could never forget that roof, that bed, the smell of lavender up his face and because the voice of Gisborne, who always mesmerized him, was calling him with relief to see him wake up.

"You have slept all night, I was so worried for you!" Gisborne said softly, then turned to see Martin, meeting again face to face with his face partially lit because there was still time for sunrise and candle lighter was about to be completed.

Then Martin remembered what had happened, he recalled greeting Gisborne as he passed right in front of his house and remembered when suddenly he felt dizzy product of his enormous fatigue and weakness that caused a blocked sudden in his mind until he knew that already he had not been able to answer his senses to fade into the arms of the dark-haired. After that, Martin remembered no more, not even remember having fallen into a deep sleep, it was as if time had stolen all those hours of his life. And suddenly he woke up right there on the bed of Gisborne while he was watching over him, and that made him feel ashamed.

"Oh sorry, I was a fool, I do not know how it could happen this," Martin said embarrassed and tried to sit up in bed quickly but his physical weakness betrayed him because he had to work hard in the mill in recent days and certainly he had no eaten any food from three nights ago, so he could not sit up in bed and his body fell back onto the mattress.

Gisborne realized that his weakness was something unusual, something he had not seen in Martin to just a few days when he was said him goodbye just in front of his house that morning.

"Do not move too much Martin, I do not want anything bad to happen to you," said Gisborne and covered him with a blanket "also still is not dawn and outside it can be cold at this time of the early morning, that's not good for your health. You should rest more better, I think that's what you need," he said.

Martin looked at him with quiet tenderness, Gisborne was always so kind to him and awaken at his side was something very nice, although he could not help but lamented bother him.

"Thank you very much ... Guy" sputtered the blond smiling a managed to smile a little.

"You have nothing to be thankful for. Although I would like to know what has put you in this condition" asked Gisborne, he could not help but always admired Martin's face that despite the fatigue wore beautifully harmonious as ever and suddenly no he could not resist stroking a bit with the back of his hand.

"Well, I must be honest in this with you. I've got a job and I have been working hard for the last four days and ..." he began by explaining the blond.

Gisborne was surprised to hear him say that and felt even more interested to know what kind of job was playing to make him lose heart that way.

"is that a very hard work?" Gisborne intrigued questioned and then Martin gave a labored chuckle.

"Haha no, I think it's not so bad, is a work in the mill, but the truth is I had never worked and well and I think I'm not used to. Also I have not eaten anything for three days, I think just I was too much exhausted" calmly he explained the blond with voice as placidly felt his head sink into the soft pillow with lavender-scented of the bed of Gisborne.

After saying that unfailingly Gisborne felt touched and held Martin's hand with a little more force and intention.

"Poor you, you have come so far and you have already been exploited in a job and without food. Please get some rest, meanwhile I'll bring you something to eat," said the black haired with smooth voice and fixing his bluish gaze on the blond that occupied his bed exhausted.

Martin nodded and smiled and then Gisborne left his room and headed for the kitchen. While Gisborne preparing something for him, Martin could not long maintain his eyes open so he dozed for a while until Gisborne was back in the room, but dreamily Martin could hear the crisp sound of wood when Gisborne climbed the stairs but he did not open his eyes until Gisborne called him.

"Take Martin, eat a little. Sure this will calm your hunger" Gisborne said, offering him a bowl of oatmeal and a loaf of wheat and rye bread, also previously he helped Martin to sit up in bed.

"I'm so grateful to you Guy" Martin said softly and looked into his eyes for a moment to admire the bluish look of the man who had saved him a second time and then took the bowl in his hands and drank from it, because it was a non-too thick oatmeal and it could be eaten without a spoon, oats that however was deliciously sweet and pleasing to his palate and immediately began to calm his great hunger in his stomach.

"I hope you like Martin. Later I'll make a good lunch for you, okay?" muttered Gisborne kindly as Martin finished the contents of the bowl. The blond had eaten oatmeal with some voracity, he had been unable to avoid it, and he was too hungry and although that embarrassed him a bit now he could feel recovered much of his energies.

"Oh thank you very much Guy, it has been delicious and has given me back my energy. But I do not want to cause more discomfort" Martin said a little overlooked, as he finished eating his loaf.

"Do not worry about anything Martin, you know you're more than welcome in my house," he pronounced Gisborne sweetly and did not resist stroking a little one arm blond. Martin almost blushed at it and at that time a rooster of some neighbor started singing and although by that time Gisborne had not yet opened the wooden window, through the slots Martin could see that outside was beginning to dawn.

"Guy I'm sorry but I fear I must go right now, soon begin my working day" said the blond a little rushed.

"But Martin! Do you think go to work like this? Besides your wound needs attention from an expert on herbs or something ... I can't let you leave like this," said Gisborne determinant.

"I'm sorry Guy, but I cannot abandon this new job just because of my fatigue, also thanks to you and I feel much better now," said the quiet blond, remembering the wound that had done the previous evening in his left hand and that Gisborne had bandaged and squeezed a little Gisborne's arm as he looked at him.

"You have not really to return to that job so bad" Gisborne said, looking more serious.

"Yes I must return because I have no money even to eat, so I have not eaten any food these days and in the inn they can throw me at any time if I do not pay the next installment of rent of my room," said the blond sidestepping the eyes, still feeling Gisborne's hand on his arm, he stopped.

"Come to live with me," said Gisborne suddenly and Martin could not help blushing at his request.

"W-what do you say?" the blond asked embarrassed but certainly internally excited, raising again looked up at him. Gisborne did not stop looking at him with determination and squeezed his arm with more intent. And Martin began to feel a sea of pleasurable sensations invading his whole body, the idea was bold and unexpected but filled him with strange emotion.

"as I have said, come to live with me. Here you can have a roof to sleep, and you know I always will have full hospitality to you. I can also offer you a job now that I will become a merchant. Please Martin, come to live with me."

"Guy I ..." Martin muttered doubtfully.

"I know that there would be no problem on your part with it. We could ... we could cook together and sleep together in the same bed" Gisborne whispery with sensual voice that for Martin sounded really suggestive and sensual.

"Haha, of course, because I would not allow you to sleep in the damn floor," said Martin boldly but still a bit shy and blushed and Gisborne smirked because of his response.

"So ... do you accept?" He asked the dark-haired excited, and though Martin was still hesitantly nodded with a nervous smile.

"I accept, and I will thank you forever," and Martin smiled at him in a sweeter way.

….

 **Note:** While I've finally updated this fic after so long xD

first of all I apologize if I made mistakes, always I try my best ;w;

sorry, I have so many fics always to update :'v also you know I always write a lot and that makes things more complicated x), but I hope you liked this new chapter and I promise that the next I will update much sooner, perhaps these days because I have it almost finished ;) All your comments are always appreciate :3


	4. Sublime coexistence

**Chapter 4— Sublime coexistence**

"Martin, I cannot believe you accepted! I'm very excited!" exclaimed Gisborne, sincere and enthusiastic about the response of the little blond foreigner. In his words there was an effusion that was unusual in him, because he had always been so accustomed to repress his feelings that he had never been in the habit of doing it. But Martin made him feel different, made him feel much kinder than he could have imagined.

Martin smiled shyly, he was quite sure he wanted to accept Gisborne's sudden proposition to live with him and work on his new business, but at the same time he could not deny that it was a very reckless and uncertain idea, especially since he knew perfectly well that perhaps it would not be good for Gisborne to discover what he really was, his true social position and above all his sexual preferences, but to live with Gisborne as well as provide him with a roof where to live would offer him much better refuge and protection from what he was fleeing. And in addition, living with a man as manly, strong and kind as Gisborne seemed a dream.

"I cannot believe that you offered me such an offer, besides you do not have a simply house, your house is beautiful and it stands out above the others, and you are going to become a merchant, which means your position is comfortable. A simple stranger like me who does not even has a loaf of bread to eat..." commented the blond shy and a little shrug.

Gisborne was touched again, and though he listened doubtfully to his face, he smiled softly and stroked the blond's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I am not in a comfortable position, I have always been a man with no inheritance and no family, but I still have good savings and I worked hard to create this new house which I really want to share with you gladly. So, just follow the present together, please," said Gisborne, looking at him with serenity and began to caress Martin's cheek with the back of his hand.

Martin smiled shyly, feeling Gisborne's subtle caress against his now flushed cheek, and while he was also lost in the blue gaze of Gisborne, which in the light of the candle looked much deeper, he felt more involved. Outside, the sky of the morning was not yet clear.

"I'm a stranger who came from London... I have not told you my reasons, and you still accepted me at your home. You really are the kindest man I've ever met," Martin said shyly, dodging his gaze and smiling with some nervousness.

Gisborne smirked briefly, Martin caused him great tenderness and could not help letting out a brief giggle.

"I am not the kindest man, I am sorry to tell you, but you are a special person, you have gained my confidence since we first met. Well, you have not told me anything about your reasons for coming to Nottingham from so far, but it does not matter, you can tell me if you want it or you can omit it. I know nothing changes the fact that you are a very good boy, that to earn a meager salary had to work in that mill without eating, which I do not want to be repeated" he said Gisborne sincere.

Martin was moved again by his kindness and his good will even though they did not know much each other since he had arrived from London just a few days ago, so far only rarely they had met, even this was in fact the third time. They were still strangers and yet they would live together. But in spite of that, he had a firm belief that a good bond had already been created between them.

"Well, but I will not like to stay here without doing anything. If I'm going to accept your offer to live in your own house, I'll have to earn it," said the lively blond, smiling, and tried to sit up and sat on the edge of the bed but his weakness soon made him realize that moving was a bit difficult.

"You do not need that now, Martin, please rest and regain your strength, and as soon as you're much better, you can help me, if you wish, since I do not want to force you either, I offer you my house and everything in it without expecting anything in return" said Gisborne looking at him with affection.

Martin smiled sheepishly, but he guessed that Gisborne was right, and he did not want to contradict his gentle kindness, Gisborne always seemed to him a true prince. And in addition to all that, Martin could not deny that that weakness in his body, caused by poor eating late and heavy work, also made him feel dizzy as soon as he tried to get up.

"Thank you very much Guy... you are very nice to me, I think I can really get used to your kindness" muttered the blond smiling coquettishly, leaning back against the pillow, while Gisborne held his hand in his. And although Gisborne had not mentioned it, he was surprised and worried that Martin's hands would now feel scraped when they had seemed to him as softly smooth as he had known a few days ago. Even though the candle light did not light up completely, Gisborne noticed several scratches between his fingers.

"You do not have to thank, and yes, you must get used to it because I tend to be very hospitable when it comes to people I have in good esteem, like you," Gisborne mumbled candidly, still holding his hand.

"Aww, you're definitely a gentleman, Guy," said the blond, in a whispering voice and still looking at him from his angle. And Martin could feel Gisborne's hand taking his own with intent, as if he wanted to convey his entire concern for him. Martin had rarely felt anything like that. Then Martin brought his hand, with scratches and bruises, to Gisborne's face and caressed it a little, tenderly.

"Do you want me to bring you more oats? Also I'll go out to the village to get some bread, by this time they should start selling it," said Gisborne, still feeling the blond's rough hand caressing his cheek. Gisborne had felt ashamed of the compliments that Martin had done to him, but outside he did not lose his serious bearing.

"Okay, if I do not cause you much trouble..." Martin said smiling.

Gisborne nodded smiling again and slowly got up and walked to the window to open the wooden grate a little for some daylight, the morning sky had already cleared up a little more.

"I'll just open the window a little, Martin, I hope you do not bother too much," Gisborne said.

"Ah, no problem, that's fine," replied the serene blond.

"I'll be right back in a moment, try to lie down again meanwhile please," Gisborne said softly, then left the room. Martin nodded and then leaned his head back on the pillow and listened to Gisborne's footsteps down the stairs, grinding the wood from which they were made.

Soon Gisborne returned to the room with another bowl of oats and set it aside on the side of the bed. By this time, Martin had fallen asleep again and Gisborne did not want to wake him so he just left the bowl there for him to eat as soon as he woke up. Gisborne tried to make as little noise as possible until he was back on the first floor and then left the house.

Outside the sky was already clear enough although the sun still did not radiate, it remained behind the mountains and the freshness of the morning felt on the skin. It was very early and the birds sang on the trees, and on the sidewalks people could already be seen concurring, starting their daily activities.

Gisborne hurried to get to one of the village bakeries. His house was on the edge of the village so reaching the commercial point took several minutes to walk. When Gisborne arrived at the mill that also served as a prestigious bakery, Gisborne approached the manager who was busy attending to some customers to sell them freshly baked bread.

Until that moment, Gisborne was unaware that this establishment was the same place where Martin had been working for the past few days.

"Please, three loaves of rye bread," ordered Gisborne as the old man finished servicing two more customers before him. Behind Gisborne were other people standing in line, which behind him could not hide their hostile glances at him, a mixture of fear and contempt that immediately caused them his presence.

At that moment Gisborne had not noticed his stern looks at him, but there was no need for it, because he knew perfectly well that they had always hated him and that feeling had not changed at all. But it did not matter.

The shopkeeper also looked at him suspiciously, but respectfully attended him and sold him the loaves of bread he had requested, wrapping them well in a cloth that Gisborne had brought specifically for that.

"Thank you for your purchase, Mr. Gisborne," said the man with subtle obedience, despite his misgivings about Gisborne, he still feared him, like all the villagers "Ah, sorry gentlemen, wait a moment please!" exclaimed the man when Gisborne had just taken the loaves of bread in his hands and turned around to leave the place. The men of the place had observed his black leather garb from top to bottom with disdain. They still could not conceive of the idea that a cruel man, in costly costumes of black leather, formerly commanded by the guard of the castle, tried to coexist in the Village like any other, after all the injustices he had committed.

"Ah, I really need the boy comes to help me! There are a lot of people coming here today," said the grocer while was attending another client. Gisborne managed to listen to him as he was not yet leaving the tent.

"Has not your assistant come yet? His name is Martin, is not he?" One of the customers asked the attendant while he was busy. Gisborne heard him and paused for a moment before leave.

"Yes, Martin is his name, but until now the boy has not arrived! And if he does not show up I'll have to fire him!" said the shopkeeper, showing his anger. Gisborne walked back to the counter where the attendant was and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Sir, but Martin will not go back to work in this place, do not expect him anymore," suddenly said Gisborne decisively and with a stiff expression, turning towards the shopkeeper for a moment, and then turned again and finally went to the main door and left the place. The manager and the client he had been talking to remained unresolved at Gisborne's comment.

At last on the sidewalk, Gisborne made his way through the streets among the villagers who were walking the place and he went to buy some fruits, vegetables and seeds to prepare a very good meal. He was very excited to cook for Martin, but above all he felt much more enthusiastic because from now on they would start a life together.

He could not understand why this made him feel such emotion, perhaps because this would be the first time he would live with someone in a real house, or maybe because he really liked Martin, although by that time his idea of pleasing the blond persisted in being idealized only as a very good friendship and camaraderie.

When he finished buying the things he needed, Gisborne soon returned home. It had not been too long but he did not like to leave Martin alone for so long, especially being so weak and poorly fed.

Minutes later, Gisborne arrived home and noticed that Martin was sitting in the small dining room. Gisborne smiled, but he was also a bit alarmed that the blond had ventured down into the dining room alone, after seeing him in fact quite pale and weak.

"Martin, what are you doing?! You should be upstairs in the bedroom," said Gisborne, leaving the things he had bought on a small stone structure that served as a table for the pantry.

Martin also smiled at him and said.

"Do not worry, I'm much better already. In fact, I did not feel very comfortable being in bed at this time of day, and I've slept enough," admitted the blond.

Gisborne approached him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"But you're weak. By the way, did you eat the oats I left you?" inquired the dark-haired, showing his concern for him.

"Of course, it was delicious," replied Martin, looking at him with total coquetry, and at that moment rested his hand recklessly on the hand of Gisborne who was on the table and caressed it a little, that was one of his usual ways of appreciation and Gisborne understood with inner joy.

While Martin stroked his hand with such tenderness, Gisborne could admire his blond hair, still misaligned, which reflected beautifully a few sparks of sunlight that led through the wooden bars that protected the window.

At that moment, which seemed strangely intimate, they both looked into each other's eyes as their hands continued to touch each other on that new wooden table. There seemed to be an inexplicable sexual tension between the two, which they both enjoyed so much, but unconsciously.

"Ah, thank you very much for the compliment. I will have to get used to them now that you will live with me, Martin," Gisborne said shyly. Martin was still smiling at that hour, and after resting in Gisborne's bed and after eating two bowls of oats, he had a marked improvement in his face. He could still feel the pallor of bad eating, but his smile made him radiate with enthusiasm, which also made smile Gisborne.

"I do it because a man as kind as you deserve all that, is the least I can do," said Martin in a very sweet voice, which made Gisborne blush faintly and could not help but giggle a little, with some nervousness.

"Ah, by the way, I bought rye bread so you can eat better," said Gisborne softly, and then looked up at Martin.

The affectionate smile of the blond increased more, as well as his caress on the hand of Gisborne.

"Oh, did you really buy that for me? Thank you so much!" exclaimed the cheerful blond.

"Yes, I bought it in the old mill of the village ..." said the dark-haired shy, a little hesitant to continue.

Martin was irresolute for a moment at his hesitation, and felt a little nervous.

"The one in the middle?" inquired the curious blond.

"You worked there, did not you?" asked Gisborne, now a little more serious but without giving up his serenity and affectionate expression.

"I think indeed it's the same place, my job was in an old mill in the center of the village, I was hired by Mr. Hale," admitted the timid blond at last.

"Then I was not wrong when I told him that," affirmed Gisborne.

"What do you mean?" inquired the curious blond.

"Well, there I bought the loaves of rye bread, and the next client after me Mr. Hale told him that a boy named Martin had not arrived yet and if did not he would fire you," explained Gisborne concise.

"Oh really...?" the blond muttered, felt even more nervous to learn that.

"I told him not to worry and should not wait for you anymore because you will not work with him again," said Gisborne with a sly smile on his lips "and that's true, now you will not need to work anymore in this place, because here with me you will not lack anything" expressed the dark-haired smiling sweetly to Martin.

Martin felt greatly touched, he was a little uneasy, even though he had made that decision yet he was not entirely sure of abruptly abandoning his job, as well because he still felt disbelieved to start living with Gisborne and working with him so suddenly.

"I feel so concerned...and I feel even embarrassed" muttered the blond hesitated as his hand had stopped touching Gisborne's hand and even pulled it away.

"You do not have to, the place did not offer you the best conditions to work and the pay was not good, it was not even fair enough. That's why I even intended to claim that to Mr. Hale, but I did not. I do not want to cause you any more problems," Gisborne said seriously but with an extremely provocative look towards him.

Martin blushed one more time.

"You have never caused me problems, on the contrary, you are my hero, my protector...almost a prince" said the blond tenderly and after a brief moment of indecision the blond continued "almost... I owe you my life."

Gisborne blushed this time.

"I am nothing of that, and the truth is I would not want you to continue believing that when the reality is the opposite" muttered Gisborne with serious tone, avoiding the look.

Martin looked at him, touched his hand with his on the table, and remembered what he had heard from the villagers during the days he had been walking in the streets, but he still could not believe it. Gisborne really was the best man he had ever known or had even imagined, and he did not care to consider it even if it was something exaggerated.

Gisborne was a little embarrassed, but Martin chose not to ask Gisborne about what disturbed him, and whether all that the villagers were saying was true.

"Well, about the work in the mill... the truth is makes me feel sorry to leave it because it was thanks to Robin that I got the job. It was he who got me it," Martin confessed more circumspectly.

Upon learning of it, Gisborne was slightly reluctant to avoid it.

"Robin Hood? Did he get you the job?" inquired Gisborne in a more determined voice, but trying to hide his exaltation, inevitably finding out that it had been Robin Hood caused him an inevitable conflict. Much worse, it seemed to him, that Martin had some connection with the bandit, who in spite of everything sometimes he still considered his antithesis.

"Oh yes, it was him... shortly after you gave me asylum in your house for the first time. Thanks to him I was able to earn money for the inn during these days," explained the shy blond noticing the serious Gisborne's expression.

"I see, well, Hood has always been altruistic with the villagers..." Gisborne muttered, not wanting to betray his jealousy, so he did not seem to want to dare to ask his relationship with the forest bandit. He also tried to convince himself that Robin Hood's intention toward Martin had been only to help him as well as anyone else.

"Yes, Robin is a good friend, too. From the first day I met him, he helped me to have a shelter," the blond said apologetically.

Gisborne took a more serious position, but listened carefully.

"Does that mean you've had more contact with him?" inquired Gisborne, inwardly afraid to hear his reply. It seemed that the jealousy he no doubt felt because of Robin was inevitable.

Martin felt a little ashamed.

"Well, the first day I met him the sky was getting dark and I had lost track of the village so we were in the middle of the forest and he took me to his camp with the rest of his friends. Then he got me accommodation at the inn where I've been sleeping all these days and then he got me the job at the mill. I really owe Robin a lot" explained Martin, but he did not suspect that hearing him say that did not give Gisborne much pleasure.

However, Gisborne soon refused his jealousy and thought he should not be bothered by the good deeds that Robin had had with Martin, because there was no reason for it, after all, Robin had done well to help him while he had not been able to do so.

"So he took you to his camp..." Gisborne mumbled irresolutely and dodging his gaze, his frown was slightly furrowed. Then he rose from his seat, before Martin answered it and turned to the window, turning his back to Martin for a moment. Then Martin got up too and started toward him.

"Yes, it was very pleasant to spend the night in his camp, because for days I had had to sleep alone in the danger of the forest and roadside, since my trip from London. But, I cannot compare an improvised camp with your cozy home, and especially with your kindness," explained the blond in a very soft voice as he approached Gisborne slowly behind his back.

Gisborne turned to face him and smiled softly, Martin's words out of his sweet voice moved him greatly, but inside he could not help but remain jealous of Robin.

"Well, now you're going to be able to have this cozy house for you when you need it," Gisborne said, turning back to him. His rigid expression had quickly changed to one full of affection.

"That's the best thing, I'm really glad I do not have to worry about paying the landlady. Actually, it was going to be my last night there, because I do not have a single penny anymore," confessed the shy and hesitant blond.

"Speaking of which, do you want to go and pick up your things from that inn and bring them here to settle in? We can go together now, I'll go with you," Gisborne suggested kindly.

"Ah, yes, that would be perfect, the sooner the better, because if I delayed more, perhaps the landlady would get upset and decide to take my things in. I do not really have too many but..." Martin admitted to the dark-haired.

"So let's go, Martin, but I'm worried you're still not fully recovered," Gisborne said worriedly.

Martin gave a languid grin.

"I'm in perfect condition, come on!" he exclaimed more energetically and encouraged himself to take Gisborne's hand and lead him toward the door. Gisborne let himself go, and as he felt the warmth of his hand taking his, he felt a strange but pleasant feeling in his stomach; something few people had ever made him feel before.

Together they left the rustic house, their hands were still taken, along the way the fingers of both had unconsciously intertwined, and although they both felt internal shame, none of them gave up doing so. Before walking to the sidewalk, Gisborne only paused for a moment to close the front door of the house, and then they both walked hand in hand and started down the dirt road.

But despite how pleasant it was to walk together in that way, without asking or explaining it, they had to let go of their hands when they heard some people approach.

"I'm sorry ... forgive my daring for taking your hand like that," the blond excused himself quietly, extremely embarrassed, realizing what he had done that of course was not right in the eyes of anyone.

"It does not matter, there is no problem, you can do it whenever you want, if that gives you protection," said Gisborne sensible. Although he really enjoyed it, he was aware that it was not something normal or accepted by everyone, because anyone could be offended by an act as subtle as that. And even if he did not accept it, it was not something that would have ever mattered to him. Never what had mattered what others thought or what they tried to impose.

After that embarrassing but sublime situation, together they continued walking to the commercial area of the village and passing beyond the mill, they came to the inn where Martin had been staying.

Upon arriving at the place, Martin explained to the housekeeper that he would not spend the night anymore there and that he would pick up his things. The landlady was a little annoyed, having lost her client, and with some disdain she told him that she could not allow him to enter through his belongings if he did not pay the fee for that day, even if he did not plan to spend the night there.

Martin felt cornered by the woman's condition, and even though she was scared to see Gisborne behind Martin, she did not flinch and maintain her condition.

"Pay the fee and you will have your things back, boy, if you do not do it today, the time will continue to run and with it also the quota!" she warned sulkily.

"Please, lady, Robin Hood had told me you were benevolent," Martin said, clamoring for consideration.

To hear him speak of Robin again raised suspicion in Gisborne, who stood behind Martin with rigid expression and arms folded.

"True, I hold Robin in very good esteem, and it is true that I am indulgent, but the rules of this inn are so, and I cannot make exceptions, especially with strangers far from Nottingham, who wear colorful robes of another fief and that is friend of Gisborne," said the landlady grimly, pointing to Gisborne with his eyes, but keeping herself as far as possible from the dark-haired, whose imposing presence never ceased to intimidate her.

Martin felt sorry for hearing her contempt for Gisborne, the man he had hitherto considered the most good, the man he liked and he was sure he was falling in love with. And it hurt more to think that the cruelty of Gisborne could be real, only to notice the expressions of hatred that the landlady had before him.

But, leaving aside that dubious disillusionment, Martin had to continue to protest the unjust fee the woman wanted to make him pay.

"But I..." began to protest again the blond but was interrupted by Gisborne that took several steps ahead.

"Calm down, ma'am, a man as despicable as I do not intend to hurt you, take this gold coin and please give the things back to Martin. He already has enough problems with having fled London so that still has to receive this lousy part of a person whom the same charitable Hood, the soul of God, recommended," said Gisborne, while holding out a coin of brilliant gold for the woman to take as payment. Martin was surprised to see Gisborne's act.

She remained hesitant and fearful for a moment before deciding to accept payment from the cruel man who now lived in the same village. The lady stood several steps behind him, Gisborne's rigid expression and his frown really gave her a great terror, because she herself had witnessed more than once in the atrocities he had done while was under the Sheriff's command, had been faithful witness to his cold-bloodedness, and definitely could not trust him. She was almost certain that this gold coin was one of many that had enriched him in a despicable and illicit manner, but she knew that had no choice but to accept it, for fear that Gisborne could disturb her peace and because it was really a very good payment for a simple half-day rent of the poor room of the deteriorated inn. A simple purse of pure gold like that was overpayment and rejecting the offer would have been a great nonsense.

"Okay, now come in boy and take your things, quickly!" she asked Martin, rather more docile, and let him step.

Martin was still stunned by the situation; he could not understand either the fear of the lady or why Gisborne brought with him an eccentric coin of pure gold and less that he was offering it for him.

The blond hesitated for a few seconds, trying to assimilate the situation, and finally hurried into his old rented room and being there he quickly gathered his belongings and went out with them to where Gisborne was waiting for him.

"Ready, Guy... let's go!" said the fair-haired boy, and Gisborne smiled at him.

"You cannot be friends with our Robin Hood if this bastard pays for you with a perfidious coin of pure gold, such a despicable man like Gisborne," exclaimed the lady from behind the door that was ready to close with some violence. Gisborne ignored her.

"Come on, Martin, I can carry your things if you want," said Gisborne, offering his help kindly. Martin blushed a little, was always roundly entranced with his gallantry and allowed him to take his belongings, which he kept in a sack. And as he did so, their hands rubbed together feeling the warmth of the other placidly.

"Thank you, Guy. You're always so attentive to me," said the fair-haired Martin.

Gisborne smiled as he settled the sack of Martin on his back. The sack was light, Martin was not carrying too many things inside, but helping him carry him home was the best he could do for him.

"A boy as sweet as you deserves no less than a good treat," Gisborne said, smiling softly at him.

"Besides, I must thank you enormously for having paid that gold coin to the landlady..." Martin muttered in a very soft voice, as he looked away and watched the place and the local villagers walking the streets.

"I did not think the lady was so insistent, it's lucky that I brought some extra coins with me," Gisborne explained without losing the serenity of his face.

"That's why I do not understand why she referred to you with such contempt..." muttered the blond a bit shy.

"Little by little you are going to go and prove that what I said is true, everyone in the village fears me. For them, I am the most despicable man who can inhabit his own people" explained Gisborne looking towards the road front.

"I cannot understand it ... you, you're so good, sensitive, so kind..." Martin muttered, moving closer to him and slowly taking the arm of the Gisborne recklessly.

Feeling Martin's action, Gisborne felt internally excited, could not understand why something like that coming from Martin made him feel so hot, and he did not object.

But Martin knew he should not do it, even though his impulses always prompted him to do things like that with Gisborne, so he quickly decided to stop taking his arm that way and resumed the path beside him but not touching.

"I am not; I am all that those villagers say: evil, cruel, ruthless. Things are always discovered, we cannot evade the truth, so you will gradually realize it," said Gisborne more earnestly.

"I do not think so, really," Martin said in a very soft voice and went back to Gisborne to take him by the arm. And without saying that, the two of them walked together until they reached Gisborne's house. This time they did not care if the eyes of some villagers were accusing themselves on them. Luckily there was no one who could bother them.

...

When he was inside Gisborne's house, Martin began to take his belongings from his sack and began to put them in one of the trunks that Gisborne had assigned for him.

Until that moment, Martin still could not believe that that was happening in his life. As he continued unpacking and settling in the room, he pondered his own thoughts. Often his gaze fixed on the bed in which they had slept together nights ago, he was ashamed to think it would happen again, and that really exalted him a lot.

And as he finished installing his things, Martin could not stop thinking about the real reasons why he had come to Nottingham fleeing from his kingdom in London, and all the things he had left there, including important people in his life.

He could not help but think about the turn his life was taking in recent days. After having every privilege in the family in which he was born, and to pass so many dangers on the way from London to Nottingham, to having to work in a mill in precarious conditions. Now he was about to begin a new stage, strangely beside an extremely handsome and kind man who exercised in him a great sexual attraction that he knew he should repress as much as possible. Overnight and by chance of fate, Guy of Gisborne had become more than his friend his protector and that was something he could not spoil because of his impulses and desires. And if he'd agreed to live with Gisborne, that meant he was an important person in his life from now.

But all the contempt that certain villagers had for his hero was something that intrigued him greatly.

"Ah, Martin... did you finish installing your things?" inquired Gisborne as he entered the bedroom and walked toward him.

Martin turned to look at him, but before he turned toward him, to his surprise Gisborne hugged him affectionately in the back, narrowing him against him a little.

Surprised by Gisborne's action, Martin just enjoyed feeling Gisborne's arms around his waist. He did not know why Gisborne had decided to hug him like that, and he felt modest to enjoy it, but being with Gisborne in that way, made him feel truly protected. And it made him feel a sea of pleasant sensations in his stomach.

"Ah... just...I just finished" replied the blond with a soft voice and a nervous giggle, even feeling the arms of Gisborne hugging him affectionately.

"Thank you very much for your company, Martin, you really make me very happy by agreeing to live with me. Your company makes me feel human and not a monster like I always have been," Gisborne muttered, finally giving off some of what Martin really made him feel.

Martin blushed, still feeling the strong arms of Gisborne around his waist, was a hug of appreciation, he knew that it was a strange way to do it, but it was something that comforted greatly to both. And he could feel Gisborne's breath behind his ear, in which Martin could feel the emotion of it. He knew that Gisborne's words were sincere, and he felt a great exaltation of his feelings inside his chest, which unlike the dark-haired man he did not want to exteriorize, at least not too much, because he was already fully aware that he liked Gisborne sexually as a man.

"Will I have to get used to this too, sir?" asked the blond, mockingly and giggling shy, and at that moment he felt Gisborne's arms tighten with greater intent, sliding even a little more in the eagerness to fully feel his whole body, thin and smaller than his own.

Gisborne giggled a little, the tenderness he felt at Martin always captivated him too much regardless of the tone of soft voice he used and the way he did it.

"Mmh yes, perhaps, it could be part of my rules, that you must abide," Gisborne muttered in a very indulgent voice and dared to kiss the little blond's cheek slightly, which could feel smooth and warm at the touch of his lips, a placid feeling to which he was not accustomed.

Martin felt more blush, in his stomach a sea of butterflies seemed to flutter, he knew perfectly well that this was the sensation that every enamored felt being close to the person who has captivated him. And Gisborne was too close now, and he was showing his affection, even if it was not for the same purpose he would have wanted.

"Then you are indeed a monster," the playful blond joked and suddenly he felt Gisborne's arms tighten against his body with more intent and to his surprise, the dark-haired suddenly lifted him up and made him climb onto the bed with improvised medieval mattress.

Martin was frightened by the sudden purpose of Gisborne, but that also excited him greatly, especially because he did not know what his true intention was. But now Gisborne was above him and his breathing became agitated.

"So I'm a monster? Little outsider!" said Gisborne, jokingly, though his voice sounded quite sensual and suggestive, and the little frightened and yet excited blond was beneath him, the scent of still fresh lavender beside the bed rising up his face. It was too exciting to have the man he liked so much and who had become his hero by putting him on his own bed, even if it was just a game.

Martin was amused and Gisborne smirked and tried to tickle him, but noticing him a little suffocated beneath him, he chose to give up, and then he remembered that Martin probably was not yet fine. Sure Martin had not recovered completely, when Gisborne had hugged him he had felt his body quite thin and even if it was only a simple game it was best to leave him alone, at least that night. Martin really worried him and what he wanted least was to hurt him.

"Haha, well, young boy, we better prepare dinner, what do you think? But another day you'll have to face this monster," said Gisborne, smiling mischievous at him, trying to sit up a little on the edge of the bed. Martin smiled coquettishly and stroked his cheek subtly. At that moment, in the vicinity of their faces, Martin really wished he had a little more courage to dare to kiss him. Gisborne was provoking him too much. He could not do it.

"Of course!" said the fair-haired boy, and then Gisborne got up and helped him get up too, and soon he would go to the kitchen to prepare what they would enjoy together that afternoon.

Gisborne stepped down the stairs and Martin followed him, but as he did so, Martin could not help but think that if he had really been carried away by his impulses, it would have been very inappropriate, and felt that he must be much more cautious about it. He thought that if at any given moment he dared to kiss Gisborne, everything would be counterproductive, since it was certain that if he did, Gisborne would reject him with total repudiation and perhaps he would surely beat him and then throw him out of his house and his life.

All these ideas kept ringing in Martin's mind over and over again; especially every time he was right next to him, even if he could not forget what Gisborne himself had told him on the day they first met time, in the middle of a kind of mutual and spontaneous flirting.

 _"I would not mind becoming one if it were for a sweet boy like you"_

In that sentence, Gisborne had referred to be a sodomite for him, something punished by the bible and by society.

"Come on, I'll prepare a soup with vegetables that you will truly love. Being your first day officially here I must try to prepare something really worthy of a welcome for you, little outsider," said Gisborne smiling at him as he began to prepare things for dinner.

Martin smiled softly, admiring his back that was much better appreciated in that linen shirt that that evening Gisborne had decided to use instead of his usual black leather clothes. Seeing Gisborne wearing that thin cloth allowed him to admire his muscular body much better, besides that made him look more like any villager and that made him feel closer to him too.

"Let me help you, Guy!" said the blond, approaching him with the purpose of helping to cut the vegetables. By this time Gisborne had already turned on the stone stove and placed the pot on the tripod.

"Of course!" said Gisborne, looking at him with a new smile on his face.

"Living here I cannot afford to be useless," Martin said, self-conscious and not losing his concentration on what he had just begun to do.

"Maybe you're not used to this sort of thing, but do not worry about it, I can do it all," Gisborne said.

"It's true, unlike you I do not really know about domestic activities, but I can learn, at least I can try to be useful for as long as you can give me asylum," said the blond, looking up at him only for a moment and then returned to fix his attention on the vegetables.

"For me it would be wonderful if you stayed with me forever, little Londoner," said Gisborne candidly, and in a most suggestive tone. Martin blushed and replied hesitantly and nervously.

"Ah, maybe that in the end it will not be very convenient, although I clarify that does not mean I'm not happy to live here with you, quite the opposite," Martin said in response, a little hesitant.

Gisborne paused for a moment and asked worried.

"Does that mean you plan to return to London?" inquired Gisborne, still undetermined.

"No, I do not plan to go back to London in a long time and I may never do it. I really want to stay here permanently in Nottingham," the blond replied nervous, avoiding his gaze.

"Then why should you leave my house?" inquired Gisborne again, a little nervous as well.

"Well, it's just... I guess it will not be a long time before you can find a woman to form a real family. I think you're old enough and..." assumed the hesitant blond.

"Haha, are you insinuating that I'm getting married already? Hey I'm 36, I can wait a little more. Besides I have not find a woman indicated so far yet," said Gisborne, omitting the matter of Marian and all the other women he had slept with in the last few years. He had been surprised by the comment that Martin said.

"Really are you 36? I'm 30 now, and I know what it is that you are pressured to marry! But the point is that I will not be able to live with you forever, because it is obvious that at some point, maybe soon, you want to join a woman and form your own family, as you have said," supposed the blond, internally concerned.

Gisborne laughed a little and added.

"Well, we cannot overtake things! Really with everything that happened in my life I do not know what fate will bring me, so I'm very happy to have known you, and now you are part of my life. So...just let's live this together, Martin, just... let's enjoy this, right?" expressed Gisborne firmly.

Martin smiled shyly, he felt very touched by Gisborne's words to him. But still the uncertainty did not cease in him. Maybe talking about a marriage had not been the best way to look into the matter of whether Gisborne really could look at him and practice sodomy. It had remained just as intact as from the beginning.

"Well, you're right, maybe in the end things are not going to be like we think...I guess" said Martin, again sidetracked.

Gisborne was silently unresolved for a moment, but then continued.

"30 years, really? I would have sworn you were a lot younger, judging by how small you are," said Gisborne, turning the tone from joke to his voice.

"Hey, do not mock it" the blond protested laughably.

Between laughter and jokes they soon settled the subject and that way they continued the friendly coexistence during the rest of the afternoon until the night began to fall.

…..

After having tasted their first dinner together as companions, Gisborne prepared a pleasant bath in a stone vat which he had made himself inside the house, surrounded by curtains.

To the tub, Gisborne had added some aromatic herbs that had gotten that afternoon in the market. Martin plunged into the hot water pleasantly, enjoying the attention of Gisborne had with him even for that.

"Is the water okay?" asked Gisborne as the blond bathed in the tub.

"Yes, it's warm and perfect," replied the shy blond. To tell the truth, he was ashamed of the fact that just a few minutes before he had gone into the tub, Gisborne had seen him completely naked. Martin could not stop blushing now.

"I leave this here so you can dry off when you're done," Gisborne said softly and handed him a woolen cloth.

At that moment it still did not darken outside, but the corner where the tub was not allowed to enter the light too much so that Gisborne had to light a candle while the blond bathed.

Martin really looked cute in the water, submerged in the tub Gisborne used every morning, and Gisborne wished he could admire that subtle beauty of his bare, fine, white skin every morning as well, but at the time he tried to avoid it because he did not want Martin felt intimidated. But he could not go too far, and he felt the need to stay close to help him if necessary, so he sat in one of the dining chairs waiting for the blond to finish.

Of course Martin did not tell him when he finished showering, but Gisborne could hear the sound of the water draining as he started to get out of the tub and rose from his place to go to him.

"Need help?" inquired Gisborne as he stood again in front of the tub. Martin was surprised to see him and shamefully tried to cover up quickly with the woolen cloth, although he still did not dry his body with it. However, despite his quick reaction to cover himself, Gisborne had managed to see his nakedness again, which of course was not something strange because he had seen so many naked boys before but he had never felt excited to see them as every time he saw women without clothes. Besides he was also a man. But strangely he liked to see Martin in that vulnerable condition.

"No, thank you," said the succinct and nervous blond, covering quickly himself with more eagerness, not only the lower part of the waist but also the chest as well. That made Gisborne think that made Martin look even more adorable.

But Gisborne also noticed his shame and that made him feel guilty so he decided not to keep insisting on helping him.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep waiting there," said Gisborne embarrassed and headed for the exit of that small room that served as a bathroom. But before leaving he was stopped by Martin who took him by the arm after calling him.

"Wait, Guy..." whispered the blond, much water still was flowing from his blond hair.

Gisborne turned to him and obeyed.

"Yes, tell me," replied the friendly dark-haired.

"Well...I do not have clean clothes, and in fact the ones I have are few and are already quite worn, because the hard work in the mill ruined them even more, I would not want to walk around with those old clothes that are mostly rags. So could you lend me some shirt of yours? It does not matter if it's old," the blond asked, still holding Gisborne's arm in one hand and with the other hand holding the cloth of wool that covered his nakedness.

Gisborne smiled softly and stroked his chin for a brief moment.

"Of course it's no problem, I'll get you something right away," Gisborne said in a suggestive voice, smiling affectionately at him. Martin smiled too, embarrassed but happy to hear Gisborne's friendly and positive response.

Gisborne stepped out of the small bathroom and up the stairs to the bedroom; Martin could always hear the creaking of the wood every time he did, and as he finished drying his skin and hair. He was still embarrassed, not only because he'd had to ask Gisborne for that, but because he could not help remembering Gisborne's astonished look when he'd seen him completely naked. To think that Gisborne had admired with surprise his nakedness really excited him, but he could not infer in something that he was not sure. Perhaps it was only that Gisborne had inevitably been surprised to see the body of a naked boy whose stature and size were quite different from his own, emaciated by his recent malnutrition, and also different height; though hitherto Martin had not seen the manhood of Gisborne could not avoid imagine the size of his member, on account of his stature and after only having appreciated closely the musculature of his masculine torso and his strong back.

Not long after, Gisborne returned to the bathroom, now with some clothing in hand that he was going to lend to Martin to get dressed. The blond waited for him sitting in one of the chairs.

"Put this on, I think this maybe is a little big, but I guess it's fine for now," said Gisborne as he returned from the bedroom.

"Thank you very much, Guy," the blond said in a sweet voice. Martin began to dress quickly with his clothes. He had stripped naked in front of Gisborne, stripped off his woolen cloth, but turned away. Gisborne could not help but admire the curvature of his white back and the delicate contour of his spine.

"Ah...I think... we can make some adjustments to suit your body. And we can buy you some new clothes tomorrow," Gisborne said softly.

Martin finished dressing in the loose trousers Gisborne had just given him.

"Oh, do not worry about that, I suppose buying made clothes is expensive, and I must say that I can make my own clothes," the blond said as he buttoned Gisborne's shirt, which actually was a little big.

"Do you really know how to do that?" inquired Gisborne, curious and admired.

"Of course, I learned the job in workshops from my fiefdom in London," said the cheerful blond, and when he finished buttoning his shirt he headed for Gisborne to hug him in gratitude. He knew perfectly well that it was still very daring of him, but he could not help feeling that great need to do so.

"That's surprising! I want to see those skills of yours, little outsider!" Gisborne expressed, letting himself be hugged by the blond, and encouraged to stroke his blond hair a little, which was still damp.

Martin stepped back, embarrassed, and headed for the trunk where he had stored his things.

"I really have to throw these clothes, it has been torn and now are completely useless," said the blond.

Gisborne approached him and saw the rags to which Martin referred. Once again he was amazed at the vivid color of the garments, despite being torn and worn.

"The London workshops are very prestigious, to create such outfits," said Gisborne.

"Oh, yeah, but I cannot go on dressing them anymore, and I did not bring many with me, I suppose now I have to start being a real Nottingham dweller and dress like one, you sure will help me," said the blond with coquetry.

"You know, I have not told you what I intend to do with the store that I am about to open. Tomorrow is very probable I get some fabrics of the neighbor's fief that I requested in exchange for a favor they owed me. I only wanted to sell those fabrics in my new store, but how about if we turn the business better into a sewing workshop?" said Gisborne, finally making the suggestion.

"Are you serious?" inquired the blond, shocked and embarrassed, smiling nervously. Gisborne smiled seductively.

"Of course, if you do not mind I think it would be an excellent idea to start this business together, you would be my direct partner, what you say?" said Gisborne convinced although internally he was timid to see Martin's joy expressed in a languid smile.

"Would be wonderful!" exclaimed the blond most effusively, and then he rushed over Gisborne to embrace him again, this time daring to place his arms on his shoulders.

"Martin this will be really cool! Starting this business together, as wonderful as having you here as a new partner..." Gisborne mumbled in a calm voice as he hugged Martin by the waist.

"I am more and more convinced that you have become my hero," Martin responded tenderly, smiling a lot. Gisborne also could not stop smiling at him.

"Ah... I wonder what this feeling is, this special connection I have with you..." Gisborne muttered in a very soft, whispering voice, squeezing Martin's body a little more against his.

Martin laughed a little, quietly, just as his arms clung to Gisborne's strong shoulders with greater intent.

"Surely... that's how it must feel to have a,,, brother..." commented the blond saying the last in a low voice. At the moment, Martin avoided the look timidly.

Gisborne was quite surprised to hear such a comment from the blond, he would not have expected him to consider him as a brother, but he supposed that was fine.

"Yeah and surely is something you cannot have with Robin Hood," Gisborne muttered ironically in response, hugging him more at the waist.

"Haha, of course," the laughable blond replied giggling nervous. Now he was much more convinced that he could never compare Gisborne to Robin Hood, because the feelings that caused him to be with each of them were totally different.

Both men continued to embrace with great affection, enjoying the good moment in the middle of the bedroom, repressing, or perhaps persistently still denying, their true feelings.

…

The night came and after talking about random subjects outside the house while they waited for the sun to finish hiding completely, until they observed together for a while the first stars of the night, both went to sleep in the bedroom. It had been a rough day, and they had gotten up very early in the morning. It had been a day off for both of them to enjoy their mutual companionship, but the next day they would have to begin to truly start the business they would share together.

"Come on, come to bed, little outsider," Gisborne mumbled with seductive voice when he had just gone to lie on the improvised bed.

Martin obeyed, he was just finishing buttoning the cotton shirt he still kept from his own belongings and served him to sleep. Unlike Gisborne, he wanted to sleep dressed as always. For a few minutes he had once again admired the well-shaped naked torso of Gisborne in front of him. He could not believe that he was going to sleep next to him again and that this time would be like this every night indefinitely.

"I'm no longer an outsider, I'm now part of Locksley and Nottingham, isn't?" whispered the blond coquettishly as he began to slip between the sheets as well.

Gisborne smirked at him, in the light of the candle Martin's face framed by the blond hair, that he loved so much, seemed sublime. Gisborne was not going to restrain himself from coming close to his face and kissing his cheek, after all he was still stubborn to think that it would be an act as if they were brothers. Though internally he knew it was foolish to keep thinking that, but it could not be otherwise.

"You're right, you're part of the heart of England now," whispered Gisborne with a sultry voice and did what he had wanted, he kissed Martin on the cheek gently, almost in the vicinity of his lips.

Martin also responded to the kiss and stroked with his lips over Gisborne's chin, which felt rough with his incipient beard, something that drove him crazy.

Both felt a kind of internal ecstasy for the affectionate act, although they did not admit it. And before Gisborne could get close to putting out the candle on the side table, it was consumed and went out. Martin could only hear Gisborne's breathing move away from him and the arm that had been surrounding his back to accommodate to his side. Gisborne had resumed his sleeping position and he had to do the same.

"Good night, Martin," Gisborne whispered softly, and Martin sat back beside him.

"Good night, Guy," the blond man muttered tenderly.

In the midst of this nocturnal gloom they both fell asleep almost immediately, sleeping peacefully side by side. Perhaps that fact brought back the peace they both seemed to have been destitute for weeks, or perhaps for all their lives. And that way both could have pleasant dreams that night.

The next morning, Martin woke up hugging Gisborne, putting one of his arms gently on his strong, manly hairy chest.

"Good morning, Martin," whispered Gisborne as he woke up in the morning, feeling the light weight of Martin cuddling subtly from his bare torso. Seeing Martin in that position in contact with him was a wonderful thing, something he had not imagined to experience that way with anyone of the same sex, because it was true that before that he had ended up like that with many women after having sex, but this time was different and above all it was a boy who transmitted him many wonderful new feelings.

Martin woke up at his call, and he opened his eyes slowly, realizing almost immediately the position he was in and that made him feel greatly ashamed. Immediately the blond sat up and excused himself with Gisborne.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I ..." the blond hurried to apologize, felt quite embarrassed, was blushed.

Gisborne laughed a little and stroked his back. Thanks to the thread of light that managed to slip through the slot in the window could better appreciate the beautiful gray of Martin's eyes.

"No problem, Martin," replied Gisborne, still looking at him with a temptation.

But Martin had really done it unconsciously and he was really embarrassed, especially since right now in the light of day, he could appreciate Gisborne's muscular torso much better in front of him.

The blond decided to sit up quickly and get out of bed completely and in doing so turned his back on Gisborne, because of his shame.

Gisborne also got up and walked to the window to open it and let the light of the new day come in completely. Martin turned to admire his broad bare back, and as soon as Gisborne turned back to him, the blond turned quickly again pretending that he had not noticed fascinated on his back.

"I'll go downstairs and prepare breakfast at once," Gisborne said quietly as he finished to put on his trouser, and then walked over to the blond to touch his shoulder for a moment.

"Ah, yes, I'll help you right away, it's just that right now I'm selecting the useless rags I'm going to get rid of," Martin said as he took the tattered clothes from the trunk, he enjoyed the caress of Gisborne on his shoulder.

"We could burn them when we finish breakfast and then we will go through the fabrics that I ordered. In the afternoon we can start conditioning our own workshop," explained Gisborne, gently sliding his hand from the blond's shoulder down his back. Martin enjoyed that caress even more, and listening to Gisborne's words from his manly voice by using that accent he loved so much. Meanwhile, Gisborne finished dressing in his shirt.

"Okay," replied the timid blond, and then Gisborne left the room.

They had breakfast together that morning, just like the first time Martin slept at Gisborne's. It was a moment as pleasant as that, which both enjoyed enormously.

After finishing breakfast, both left the house with the purpose of burning those rags that were now shredded.

Gisborne lit the fire, the morning was quite cool at that hour when the sun still did not finish coming out, and when it was all ready, he asked Martin to throw the old cloths into the fire.

"Do it, Martin, to make it quick," said Gisborne.

"Yes, right away." Martin hesitated a little before throwing them into the fire, but finally he did.

"What happens?" inquired Gisborne, seeing his momentary indecision, though Martin had tried to dissemble it by throwing the old garments, Gisborne could see that it was not so easy for him.

"No, it's just that, I remembered that this particular clothing was a gift from someone I met in London. But now it's useless and it's best to get rid of it", explained the blond, while was watching the fire scorch the old clothes.

"I see..." Gisborne barely spoke and observed the inevitable melancholy of Martin.

The truth was that at that moment, as the fire consumed the now charred old cloth, Martin brought to his memories the images of that day in which Lord Benedict William Carey had given him that blue-colored attire.

The blond could not help but feel the melancholy of thinking that among the important people he had had to leave in his fief in London was Lord Benedict, who could actually dare say that he had been the most important man in his life until now.

During that time Martin and Gisborne did not talk much, both only watched the fire finish consuming the old clothes, while in the background they listened to the birds of the morning.

"Are we leaving now, Martin?" inquired Gisborne, realizing that the blond was still withdrawn, immersed in his own memories.

"Yes, let's go," the blond hesitated in response and took Gisborne's hand rashly and looked up at him to smile at him.

Gisborne corresponded and also smiled at him gently. Then they walked together like this, with their hands taken timidly and went out to the path crossing the wooden fences.

When they were on the road, they let go of their hands, out of timidity, but they continued the way together and enjoyed small random talks during the journey until they entered the village.

While he was in the village, Martin could again see the austere looks of the villagers accusing Gisborne, as well as their immediate instinct for escape.

But that did not disturb Gisborne, and on the contrary he never ceased to smile kindly to Martin, who walked beside him almost with the intention of taking him by the arm.

Also during the tour inside the village, Martin could notice that certain decorations had been made in some establishments. They were preparing to receive the new Sheriff who would arrive in less than a week.

"Well, we're here, Martin," Gisborne said when they just stopped in front of a three-story building that was advertised outside as a supplier of various raw materials.

Martin followed the way and entered the place where there were many sacks with various contents, from seeds to nuts, and further down were some wooden shelves where could see various fabrics of wool, linen and cotton well organized and stacked.

Gisborne approached the place owner and greeted him. The man did not seem to have the same hostile treatment that the other villagers usually had toward Gisborne, but he still remained serious and restrained toward him.

"Do you have the order I asked you?" Gisborne asked the man.

"Yes, indeed it just arrived a little while ago, I'll bring it to you right away," the owner said, and after a few minutes returned to the sideboard to give Gisborne a pair of cloth sacks.

"Here is the payment, and remember to bring the rest that I asked for," said Gisborne, while was giving to the man three coins of pure gold, just as he had given to the lady of the inn the previous evening.

Martin was greatly surprised to note that Gisborne was again using such prestigious coins as those.

The man received the payment and then Gisborne left the establishment followed by Martin.

"Do you want me to lend you a hand with that?" the blond asked Gisborne, who had both sacks on his back, which looked quite heavy.

"No, it's okay, do not worry, I would not want you to try to carry this, it really weighs a lot and would be hard for you, Martin," said Gisborne smiling, but his expression could not help betraying the fact that both sacks really weighed and they made it difficult to walk. It was going to be very hard to take all that away to his house on the outskirts of the village. At that moment Gisborne wished he had a horse again.

"Ahh, we can get help from some villager, maybe someone could lend us a cart," Martin suggested.

Gisborne laid the two sacks on the floor for a moment to rest, and after stretching a little the muscles, he smiled mischievously at Martin.

"Oh, you're right, the idea of the cart is very good, but I do not think anyone wants to lend something to a ruthless man like me..." Gisborne said, smiling a little with satire.

Martin chuckled irresolutely.

"You keep saying that and I still do not believe it at all," exclaimed ironically the blond.

"But hey, we might as well buy the cart. I've brought several coins so it's within my means," said Gisborne.

"And ... by the way, now that you mention it ... how is it that a man like you, who is just going to become a merchant, has so many pure gold coins?" Martin dared to inquire at last, though self-conscious and fearful that he had been inopportune with his question.

Gisborne smiled sideways and moved closer to him.

"Oh, that's because ... I still have enough of the money I got when I was working at the service of the castle. It's a money I earned unjustly, charging unfair taxes to every villager with the guards of the castle, but it's still money part of my treasure," Gisborne said, though internally he could not deny that confessing that to Martin was not something that really made him proud. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm a cynic, but ...I had to confess to you, you have to realize I always have been a bad man" added Gisborne exclaimed after a brief pause.

Martin gave a very slight sigh, trying to assimilate what Gisborne just said, because he was not sure he should think about it, because despite all Gisborne still did not seem like a bad person for him.

"Then would not that money belong to the villagers?" the blond dared to comment on, doubtful.

"Haha, are you suggesting I have to give them back the money?" inquired Gisborne ironically, which disturbed Martin a little and regretted a bit of having asked.

"Not precisely but..." stammered the blond, slightly elusive.

"I will not, I'm not Robin Hood, I'm not a bloody soul of God at all," exclaimed Gisborne satirically, then laughed a little.

Martin smiled at his irony. Now he did not what to say. Although the purpose of Gisborne was contrary to what would have responded Robin Hood, was something that in fact attracted to him so much.

"ha, that's true," responded the ironic blond with a short nervous giggle "but it's fine,"

Gisborne decided to approach him and put his hand on the blond's shoulder to caress intentionally.

"Besides, now it is a treasure that I wish to share only with you, while at the same time I become a new man, a merchant and a good villager," Gisborne muttered and suddenly dared to kiss Martin's forehead subtly.

"Guy, I do not know what exactly happened in this town, or in the castle, but I cannot conceive of a bad Guy as everyone have been trying to make me think. I do not know if I can be really useful for you, but I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens, and if all that's true I know you will not have to go back to that castle, you won't have to be a bad man anymore," Martin muttered but decided.

Martin hugged Gisborne, and he corresponded to him totally. But to have listened to Martin say that it made him feel distressed, because it was still in the game to accept or not to become again a mercenary in the service of the Sheriff, who, considering that he had been assigned by the same hypocrite Prince John, would undoubtedly be a despicable man like the previous one.

As they embraced during that time, Gisborne's mind became a chaos of uncertainty. Now he was enjoying his new cottage next to Martin, starting a life without vices and without cruelty on his part. But he could not avoid the threat that the Feudal Lord had commanded from the new Sheriff, and could not boast of having enough courage to oppose. Going back to being the sheriff's dog was not going to be something that could elude, definitely. And that would definitely also disappoint Martin.

But what would happen when that happened? How could be his relationship with Martin be from that moment on?

"Let's go home, Martin."

…

 **Notes:** At last after over a year I was able to update! TwT damn real life! :v

I'm so sorry for the terrible delay, but have been difficult months and also sometimes I'm a little depressed because I feel a bit alone with my ship :'c

But well, the new chapter is here and I hope you liked it :3

As you see it was a very nice chapter and totally Richartin ㈏3❤ uwu

But things will start to get tense and dangerous soon, and the next chapter I almost have it ready so now I will not take so long to update xD

Thank you very much for your support in spite of everything;


End file.
